naruto: spartan 009
by kaze in the face
Summary: la humanidad acosada por el covenant despierta a ciertos spartan que permanecían en criogenizacion, mismos spartan que fueron la salvación de la humanidad. estos spartan eran los mejores, y por eso mismo la humanidad los requerirá nuevamente, y en especial al spartan que la ONI no queria despertar. (historia de como me imagine como seria naruto y halo juntos). (¿quieren harem?)
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones:**

-Esta historia es un crossover de naruto con halo, que narrara como sería la combinación de estas dos historias (claro está todo según mi opinión), y si alguno de los que leen esta historia les parece una ofensa (tanto para halo, como para naruto) les pido perdón, pero me apeteció escribir esta historia, según mis gustos.

-los rangos de las personajes serán como los del ejercito

-en esta historia no relatara sucesos que estén muy seguidos a los juegos y/o novelas

-la historia tendrá los personajes del anime naruto como los que protagonistas del fic

-en este fic no aparecerán los protagonistas del juego como lo son: el jefe maestro, cortana y demás personajes. Las propiedades del juego que puedan aparecer en el fic serían las siguientes: 1) armas (tanto humanas como del covenant y cómo evolucione la historia se agregaran las armas que están saliendo en el juego), 2) vehículos, 3) armaduras o trajes, 4) los enemigos serán los mismos que los del juego.

-en este fic los spartans serán la fuerza más letal de la humanidad, pero esto no quiere decir que los spartans que aparezcan o personajes que porten las armaduras, sean iguales de habilidosos que el jefe maestro, solo algunos serán algo similares

-la cantidad de spartan no será precisa, demás que las armaduras podrán ser más prácticas (como que se las podrán quitar, claro está si tienen acceso al área técnica que le remueva las armaduras, esto será para cosas personales como: dormir, bañarse, hacer ejercicios, etc.)

-con respecto a los enemigos, como lo son los elits dependiendo del color de la armadura esta será más resistente. Ejemplo que se utilizara en el fic: azul, roja, naranja, amarilla o dorada (depende de cómo lo quieran ver), negra y plateada. Del orden de cómo se escribió es el orden de la más débil a la más fuerte (si me he equivocado en como es el orden de las armaduras de la más débil a la más fuerte, por favor comunicar).

-aclaración importante: en este fic jugare con las edades de los personajes, esto se hará con el propósito de darle el sentido a la historia o por lo menos el que quiero darle

Si con estas aclaraciones aun desean leer este fic, les agradezco de corazón, y si no les apetece leerlo… solo les pido que le den una oportunidad hasta el capítulo dos, después deséchenla si quieren.

No siendo más iniciemos con este pequeño proyecto

 **Renuncia de derechos:** ninguno de los personajes y fragmentos (personajes, nombres, armas, etc.) que se mencionaran en esta historia no me pertenecen, ya que le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores sea naruto o halo

 **19:20 horas, octubre 29, 2567**

 **Sistema estelar astro ocho, planeta vers, base militar daijo**

Caminaba con pesadez por los pasillos de la base donde se situaba, acababa de llegar de una misión de infiltración con su grupo, pero cuando llego le comunicaron que tenía una reunión de suma importancia. Francamente estaba cansado, solo quería darse un baño e irse a su camarote a leer una revista porno, pero no podía, todo por esta reunión que estaban realizando de improvisto. Camino por unos tres minutos más y ya estaba frente a una puerta que se abrió cuando detecto movimiento, con pereza y desgano entro en la sala donde se realizaría la reunión. Cuando entro a la sala rápidamente pudo divisar sus compañeros de entrenamiento, eran un total ocho compañeros que aún se encontraban con vida, con calma se sentó en un asiento que estaba desocupado en la gran mesa de reuniones.

Habían pasado quince minutos cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a un hombre de unos cincuentaicinco años de edad, el hombre tenía un uniforme militar, que por la cantidad de medallas pegadas al traje daba a entender que era de alto rango. Tan pronto como el hombre entro a la sala, todos los ocupantes se posicionaron en forma de saludo militar.

-descansen-ordeno el sujeto mientras miraba a las nueve personas que estaban en la sala, que ante la orden dada dejaron el saludo y se sentaron nuevamente en sus respectivos puestos-los he convocado a esta reunión de emergencia por dos razones-hablo el hombre mientras llamaba la atención de los presentes-primero que todo era para informar que la nueva armadura, la " _Mark 7_ " pronto estará disponible para poner en funcionamiento-dijo el hombre mientras en una pantalla que estaba detrás de él mostraban el nuevo modelo de la armadura

-tengo una duda-dijo la persona que había llegado hace quince minutos, mientras alzaba la mano

-¿Qué pasa kakashi?-pregunto el hombre

-perdón si suena rudo, pero, para esto nos mandó a llamar, para comunicarnos algo que ya sabíamos, si era así mejor me fuera quedado durmiendo en mi camarote-comento kakashi con aburrimiento, este comentario no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros, ya que estos lo miraban mal por la forma como le dijo eso a un superior

-apoyamos lo que dijo kakashi-dijeron dos mujeres una de cabello morado con ojos cafés y otra de cabello rojo y ojos violetas

-es cierto acabamos de llegar de una misión de reconocimiento y francamente estamos cansadas, como para que nos hagan perder el tiempo con información vieja-secundo la mujer de cabello rojo

-Kushina, anko cálmense las dos, más respeto que están frente a un superior-reprendió una mujer de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color

-además la información que acabamos de recibir nos sirve para saber que pronto tendremos algo mejor para luchar contra el covenant-dijo un hombre de cabello negro y cejas muy pobladas

-basta todos, que el general sarutobi no ha terminado de decir cual son las dos razones de la reunión-dijo otro hombre de cabello negro, mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo

-gracias gai, azuma- dijo el general-la segunda razón es para informar la nueva situación que tenemos respecto al covenant-dijo sarutobi

-pues lo nuevo es que el covenant todavía nos sigue pateando el trasero como siempre lo ha hecho-dejo la mujer de cabello morado

-silencio anko-dijo una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos

-silencio tu kurenai, tú, como todos los que estamos aquí presente lo sabemos, que por más que luchemos y matemos tantos como podamos del covenant, salen más y mucho más fuertes que los anteriores, pareciese como si fueran cucarachas-soltó anko-nos unimos doscientos de los mejores soldados para el proyecto " _root_ ", del cual solo cincuenta pasamos y esos cincuenta solo quedamos pocos…-dijo nuevamente la peli morada mientras apretaba las manos-…supuestamente el proyecto " _root_ " era para crear soldados que fueran capaces de luchar en igualdad de condiciones contra esos bastardos del covenant, supuestamente nuestras armaduras nos ayudarían a aganar batallas decisivas, supuestamente nosotros somos los soldados que éramos la luz para la humanidad….pero nada ha cambiado, todo sigue igual-dijo anko con tristeza mientras recordaba sus compañeros caídos en combate- y como si fuera poco nos ponen a nosotros a entrenar a mocosos, para que ellos " _sean la nueva esperanza de la humanidad_ ", que estupidez es esa-cuestiono anko-pueda que sean buenos esos mocosos, pero al final terminaran como nosotros-finalizo anko su relato, mismo relato que les recordó a todos que la existencia de la humanidad pendía de un hilo

Hiruzen sarutobi no dijo nada ante el relato de anko, ella tenía toda la razón, ellos fueron mejorados y se les entregaron las armaduras " _Mark 6_ " con el propósito de que pudieran luchar en mejores condiciones contra el covenant, pero no salió como la humanidad quiso, aunque mejoraron, aun no era lo suficiente como para hacerle frente al covenant y por ello mismo la raza humana estaba en una mala situación

-no podemos hacer nada, por los caídos en combate, lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en la nueva generación-dijo un hombre de cabello negro igual que sus ojos

-obito tiene razón, honremos a los caídos entrenando a la nueva generación para que le puedan dar una pequeña esperanza a la humanidad-dijo la mujer de cabello negro-por favor prosiga general-dijo nuevamente la mujer de cabello negro

-gracias mikoto-agradeció hiruzen-como lo dijo anko el covenant tiene su pie metido en nuestro trasero-admitió sarutobi, cosa que sorprendió a más de uno- pero no por eso nos vamos a rendir ante ellos, nosotros hemos sobrevivido a pestes, y virus que en su tiempo amenazaron con nuestra existencia, si sobrevivimos a esas dificultades, sobreviviremos a esta-dijo sarutobi llamando la atención de las nueve personas presentes ante el-bueno regresando al segundo tema, nos ha llegado información de que el covenant ha comenzado a mover sus tropas y se están concentrando en un punto, el motivo no se sabe, lo que sí se sabe es que la cantidad de ellos es demasiada y que lo que ellos pretendan no es nada bueno para nosotros-comunico hiruzen mientras mostraba las imágenes

-¿cantidad de tropas del covenant?-pregunto la última mujer del grupo

-valor numérico exacto no se sabe, pero se calcula que la cantidad que se está reuniendo puede llenar una nave de línea del covenant-dijo sarutobi

-esa es una gran cantidad- dijo la mujer-¿qué orden ha dado la UNSC?-pregunto nuevamente la mujer

-buena pregunta yugao, pero la orden de la UNSC es evacuar los civiles, por otro lado también nos han encomendado que destruyamos las tropas del covenant-dijo sarutobi

-¡pero eso es un suicidio, aun si lo hacemos con los mocosos lo más probable es que todos acabemos muertos!-refuto kushina mientras se levantaba de golpe

-señor tiene una llamada de los demás generales que están en el planeta-dijo un holograma que apareció en medio de la mesa

-diles que me den cinco minutos-dijo sarutobi

-pero señor, es urgente-insistió la inteligencia artificial

-bien conéctame con todos-ordeno el general

-si señor-respondió el holograma mientras desaparecía, tan pronto como la inteligencia artificial desapareció imágenes de los demás generales comenzaron a aparecer

-en que les puedo ayudar señores-dijo sarutobi a las imágenes de dos generales más

-sarutobi, mei tenemos malas noticias-dijo un hombre corpulento, de cabello rubio claro y piel morena

-¿cuál?-pregunto

-según información reunida por mis hombres, el covenant se está reuniendo para despejar una zona de aterrizaje-dijo el de piel morena

-¿aterrizaje?-pregunto la otra general

-parece que vienen treinta naves de línea del covenant, el propósito creo que lo pueden imaginar-comunico el rubio, sorprendiendo tanto a los generales como a los del escuadrón " _root_ "

-tiempo aproximado de la llegada-pidió mei

-24 horas como mucho, quizás en menos tiempo- dijo el general rubio, mientras llegaba una persona y le entregaba una hoja, cosa que al leer hizo que abriera sus ojos de asombro

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto sarutobi

-los altos mandos declaran alerta negra-dijo el general, cosa que sorprendió a sarutobi-y se autoriza reactivar el proyecto " _B"_ –dijo con alegría en su voz

-el proyecto " _B_ "…-dijeron en un susurro mei y sarutobi mientras sonreían

-pero… cual es la razón de la activación después de tanto tiempo-pregunto mei a su colega

-la razón no lace, parece que ellos saben algo que nosotros no y necesitan al proyecto " _B_ "-dijo nuevamente el general rubio-sarutobi-llamo a su colega

-si-dijo simplemente mientras observaba la imagen del rubio por la pantalla

-Bee llegara en breve a tu base, el tendrá la misión de ayudar a liberarlo-dijo el general rubio

-entiendo, gracias por el apoyo general A-agradeció sarutobi

-no siendo más, general mei, general sarutobi, me despido de ustedes y suerte en la evacuación-dijo A antes se serrar su canal de comunicaciones

-yo también me despido, tengo que informar de esto a yagura –dijo mei y después serrar el canal de comunicación

Después de escuchar el comunicado y la nueva orden, hiruzen se giró nuevamente a los soldados que estaban en la sala-tenemos una nueva misión-dijo sarutobi a los presentes

-disculpe ser entrometida… ¿pero que es ese proyecto " _B_ " del que hablaban?-pregunto yugao

-¿alguno de ustedes saben sobre el plan " _spartan II"_?-pregunto sarutobi

-solo sabemos que fue un proyecto efectuado por la ONI para la contramedida con los insurrectos-decía mikoto-proyecto que involucro el rapto de 75 niños menores de 10 años, mismos niños que fueron entrenados, en el manejo de toda clase de armas, explosivos, tácticas de guerra-continuaba diciendo mikoto mientras sus compañeros la miraban-esto sumado a que fueron expuestos a experimentos, con el propósito de mejorar sus capacidades físicas y mentales, de la cual más de la mitad de los niños murieron o quedaron lisiados, pero los que sobrevivieron dieron los resultados que ellos deseaban y como si fuera poco ellos portaban el primer prototipo de armadura protectora, la " _MJOLNIR_ ". Cosa que los hizo excepcionales-dijo mikoto-ellos eran llamados dioses de la guerra y estos spartan fueron la única defensa que tuvo la humanidad contra el covenant. Este proyecto fue puesto a la luz cuando el covenant ataco y eso fue hace 16 años, lo que quiere decir que fue iniciado por lo menos hace 26 años-concluyo su relato mikoto-lo que quiere decir que nosotros y los nuevos spartan existimos gracias a ellos-afirmo mikoto mientras miraba a sarutobi

-esa información es correcta y lo que dices también es cierto, gracias a esos spartan existen ustedes-confirmo sarutobi a los presentes- otra pregunta, ¿Qué saben del escuadrón de spartan apodado los bijuus? -pregunto sarutobi, pregunta que desconcertó a todos

-tengo entendido que eran un escuadrón conformado por nueve " _spartan II_ ", de los cuales tres están aún en servicio, tres de ellos hasta cuatro años estaban en criogenización y dos aún continúan en criogenizados-decía yugao-estos nueve spartans eran catalogados como los mejores del proyecto, además se dice que ellos asesinaron tropas del covenant que equivaldrían a cuatro naves de línea-seguía su relato la soldado-pero esto solo son habladurías de los soldados más antiguos y de los superiores, con el único propósito de dar a entender: que si nueve de ellos lograron tal hazaña, entonces la humanidad resistirá esta guerra contra el covenant-decía yugao

-según la historia que nos contaste el grupo solo era conformado por nueve spartans, pero solo mencionaste el estado de ocho de ellos, ¿qué paso con el noveno?-pregunto kushina a su compañera de guerra

-el noveno spartan murió en una misión y su cuerpo no fue encontrado-respondió esta

-¿qué tienen que ver estas historias con las nuevas órdenes?-pregunto el soldado que fumaba

-mucho…-respondió sarutobi con nostalgia palpada en su voz-esas historias son verdades a medias-dijo el general llamando la atención de los presentes

-¿qué quiere decir general?-pregunto el soldado de cabello plateado

-fue verdad que la ONI uso y rapto a niños para crear el proyecto " _spartan II"_ , también es cierto que estos spartans eran ejemplares, además, gracias a ellos la humanidad pudo soportar en su momento la arremetida del covenant. Pero, es falso que el escuadrón bijuu eran spartans normales, estos spartans eran la elite de la elite de los spartans que resistieron las mejoras, estos hombres eran llamados en su momento como los dioses de la guerra por nosotros, y demonios por las tropas del covenant. Además el noveno spartan del escuadrón bijuu no murió en misión, él se encuentra recluido en un lugar alejado, y este spartan era uno muy ejemplar-dijo sarutobi llamando impresionando a los presentes

-¿eso quiere decir que esas historias son verdaderas?-pregunto aun incrédula anko

-si-respondió rápidamente sarutobi, dando a entender que era una verdad absoluta

-¿quiénes eran los integrantes de ese escuadrón?-pregunto óbito interesado en la información

-los integrantes eran: gaara, yuguito, yagura, roshi, han, utaka, fu, bee, naruto-dijo sarutobi a sus subordinados

-con yuguito y bee no querrás decir los que están bajo las órdenes del general A…-pregunto incrédulo azuma

-si- respondio rápidamente sarutobi- así como yagura y utaka están bajo las órdenes de la general mei, y han y roshi están con el general onoki-informo el general sarutobi

-¿dónde están los otros tres spartans?-pregunto afanada anko

-tanto gaara y fu están criogenizados en bases militares, en cambio el noveno spartan está confinado en una prisión de alta seguridad-dijo sarutobi

-¿Por qué diluyeron el escuadrón si era tan sobresaliente?-pregunto mikoto

-las razones no las puedo decir ya que es clasificado, lo único que puedo decir es que el consejo ha reactivado el escuadrón bijuu y esto quiere decir que nada bueno está pasando, por lo tanto…-decía sarutobi mientras miraba a sus hombres-kushina, mikoto, anko, yugao ustedes irán a repeler las fuerzas del covenant que están cerca de la ciudad "grin"-les comunico sarutobi-obito tu iras a proporcionar apoyo al spartan itachi en la base militar de "teppes"-dijo sarutobi

-al spartan itachi te refieres ¿al spartan del proyecto "Susano"?-pregunto obito

-exacto-respondió el general-los demás vayan con sus equipos para apoyar la extracción de los civiles-ordeno a los demás spartans-tienen 4 horas para que descansen antes de la misión, así que aprovechen el tiempo-les dijo sarutobi

-¡si señor!-respondieron todos, para después proceder a levantarse de las sillas

-ha, kakashi reúne a tu quipo y vayan al hangar siete, hay estaré para darles su misión-le dijo este antes de que el mencionado saliera

-como ordene-dijo este mientras salía

Cuando todos los spartan estuvieron afuera de la habitación se detuvieron mientras se miraban a las caras, caras que mostraban preocupación por lo que vendría

-¿qué creen que está planeando el covenant?-pregunto kushina visiblemente angustiada

-no sé, lo único que sé, es que no es nada bueno y eso lo demuestra el consejo de la UNSC al reactivar el equipo bijuu-dijo una pensativa mikoto

-eso es, solo si lo que dijo el general es una verdad absoluta-dijo azuma mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo

-no seamos tan pesimistas, solo confiemos en que es verdad, la llamas de vida de la humanidad depende de ello-dijo gay donando optimista

-eso espero, porque si no la humanidad perecerá-dijo anko con pesadez

-¡anko no vuelvas a decir esas estupideces!-le grito kurenai mientras la tomaba de la armadura

-¡maldición, acepta la realidad!-grito anko mientras hacía un movimiento brusco para soltarse del agarre-¡acepta que estamos por ser extintos!-grito nuevamente mientras miraba a su compañera-¡de 60 planetas que habíamos colonizados apenas nos quedan 17 disponibles, eso contando nuestro planeta natal y de esos diecisiete estamos a punto de perder a uno!-expreso su punto de vista la spartan-además no sabemos cuántos del covenant son y menos donde viven, como para devolverles el favor… maldición solo espero que esos spartans sean tan buenos como lo dicen-dijo anko mientras empuñaba su mano

-solo sabemos que los spartans: bee, yugito, han, roshi, utaka, yagura, son buenos gracias a ellos nos hemos mantenidos a flote-decía kakashi llamando la atención de sus compañeros-además he escuchado que ellos solo hacen misiones con spartans de la misma generación, sin contar que esas misiones son suicidas-informo kakashi de las misiones que hacían esos spartans-tenemos esperanzas con esos, los demás no sé nada-dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio

-gracias por tus palabras de motivación kakashi-dijo obito con tranquilidad-bueno dejemos esta discusión para cuando estemos desocupados, mientras tanto aprovechemos el tiempo y descansemos un poco antes de la misión-opino obito mientras sus compañeros asentían

-cierto, yo quiero darme un baño para relajarme-dijo kushina mientras se masajeaba los hombros por encima de la armadura

-buena idea, todos debemos tomar un baño grupal para fortificar muestras llamas de compañerismo-dijo gay con entusiasmo

-ni lo intentes, osino la humanidad perdería un valioso spartan para la guerra, así que por favor abstente de hacer eso-dijo kushina mientras tronaba sus puños y las demás mujeres calentaban los músculos de sus cuerpos

-g-gracias por el consejo kushina-dijo gay un poco nervioso

-nos vemos dentro de cuatro horas-dijeron las spartans femeninas mientras se separaban del grupo

-bueno nosotros también nos retiramos a prepararnos-dijo azuma mientras se alejaba con gay

-también me retiro-dijo obito- te deseo suerte en tu misión de rescate al noveno-le dijo obito a kakashi mientras se despedía

-¿qué quieres decir?-pregunto kakashi sin saber de qué hablaba su compañero

-bueno, tu iras a sacar la noveno bijuu de la prisión y si te lo san a ti es algo de importancia-le dijo obito

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?-pregunto nuevamente kakashi

-el general menciono que los del equipo bijuu se reactivarían, menciono que el noveno estaba en prisión, te dijo que fueras con tu equipo al hangar siete para tu misión, además bee viene en camino para ayudar a "liberarlo"-decía obito mientras levantaba sus dedos- que más pistas quieres kakashi-dijo obito

-maldición-maldijo el peli plateado

-te seseo suerte que la necesitaras-le dijo nuevamente obito mientras avanzaba por la base

-maldición, que suerte la mía-dijo kakashi mirando el techo de pasillo-creo que iré a avisarle a mi equipo que tenemos otra misión-dijo nuevamente kakashi soltando otro suspiro de cansancio cansado

Kakashi camino nuevamente por los pasillos de la base hasta llegar a la puerta que estaba buscando, cuando esta se abrió vio como tres personas estaban haciendo labores distintas, eran dos hombres pelinegros y una mujer de cabello corto color rosa. Uno de los pelinegros leía un libro sobre la conducta humana, el otro hombre estaba sentado con los ojos serrados, pero los abrió cuando el llego, aun lado la única mujer del lugar estaba mirando un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Kakashi suspiro nuevamente y se acercó a las tres personas

-chicos tenemos una nueva misión-dijo kakashi haciendo que los presentes lo miraran

-pero acabamos de llegar de una, estamos exhaustos-dijo la mujer del grupo

-por mí no hay problema-dijo el hombre que estaba sentado

-pero sasuke ir a una misión tan rápido pondría en riesgo nuestros cuerpos, aun no nos acostumbramos por completo a la aumentación-dijo nuevamente la mujer del grupo

-por eso mismo debemos ir, en campo real nos acostumbraremos más rápido-dijo sasuke mientras miraba de reojo a la mujer del grupo

-¿tú qué opinas sai?-pregunto la mujer

-mi opinión no tiene importancia la misión ya fue decidida, no es cierto jefe kakashi-dijo sai mientras sonreía

-es como dice sai, esta misión fue encomendada por el mismo general. Sasuke, sai, sakura tienen cuatro horas para que se preparen para la misión, nos encontraremos en el hangar siete-dijo kakashi-así que aprovechen el tiempo-dijo el peli plateado mientras salía del lugar

 **23:20 horas, octubre 29, 2567**

 **Sistema estelar astro ocho, planeta vers, base militar daijo**

Todos los spartans reunidos en la reunión de hace cuatro horas se encontraba presentes, y algunos con sus respectivos aprendices de la bores spartan, estos jóvenes aprendices no sobrepasaban de los veintidós años de edad, mismos jóvenes que esperan ser futuros spartan que ayudaran a la humanidad a tener una oportunidad de vida, jóvenes que eran denominados los "novatos"

-que tal muchachos, ¿ya están preparados?-pregunto kakashi mientras llegaba al grupo de los " _root"_

-¡mis llamas de victoria sobre el pacto están encendidas!-decía gay con entusiasmo

-habla por ti mismo gay-dijo anko mientras miraba su pistola magnum

-Entonces parece que si están listos-dijo óbito mientras llegaba con sus compañeros

-como digas-dijo kushina mientras revisaba su rifle de salto

-tranquilas, ustedes por lo menos trabajaran con conocidas, en cambio yo ayudare a alguien completamente estoico-dijo óbito con desgano de a quien tenía que proporcionar apoyo

-por favor tenle paciencia-le decía mikoto mientras le colocaba la mano en el hombro

-claro después de todo somos familia, no es así prima-le decía óbito a mikoto

-por favor-dijo nuevamente mikoto

-no hay problema-le respondió óbito-él también es de mi familia, aunque no me consideren uno-le dijo óbito

-reúnanse spartans-dijo una voz atrás de ellos, de inmediato todos miraron, y observaron al general sarutobi acompañado de un spartan de 2.20m aproximadamente de alto

-¿quién es el grandote?-pregunto óbito a kakashi

-ese es bee un spartan que está bajo las órdenes del general A Y uno de los supuestos bijuus-dijo kakashi

-vamos que nos están llamando-dijo mikoto a sus compañeros para reunirse con el general

Cuando ya estuvieron todos los spartans, tanto como "root y novatos" el general procedió a hablar

-spartans solo les quiero desear, que tengan suerte en sus misiones y que regresen a salvo-dijo el general-buena suerte a todos-les dijo mientras les daba un saludo militar-ahora partan a sus destinos-ordeno sarutobi

-¡si señor!-gritaron todos los spartan, para después dirigirse a sus propias misiones, solo quedando en el lugar kakashi con su equipo

-kakashi acércate con tu equipo-ordeno sarutobi

-si señor-dijo este mientras se reunía con su equipo

-señores la misión que están por hacer es de alta prioridad, y el fallo no es una opción-dijo sarutobi, haciendo que los spartan se pusieran rectos y escucharan-kakashi y su equipo van a ir a la prisión de alta seguridad "inferno", su propósito es sacar a una persona que la UNSC esta necesitando en estos momentos, los demás datos de su misión están en esta memoria-dijo sarutobi mientras le entregaba la memoria al spartan junto a él-¿alguna pregunta?-pregunto sarutobi mientras miraba a sus spartan

-¿quién es él?-pregunto sakura mientras alzaba su mano y miraba a un spartan alto con una armadura de color vino tinto opaco con la visera del casco completamente negra y en la espalda llevaba el kanji de ocho

-él es bee, un spartan del proyecto "spartan II" que está bajo las órdenes del general A. el en esta ocasión nos ayudara a rescatar al preso-dijo sarutobi mientras el aludido solo asentía con la cabeza sin quitarse su casco

-no siendo más, suerte en la misión-dijo sarutobi en forma de despedida a sus hombres para que estos procedieran a subir a un pelican-bee, tráelo por favor-pidió sarutobi al spartan

-hare todo lo posible-dijo el spartan mientras subía al pelican que había subido kakashi, para que instantes después la nave partiera a su rumbo

 **00:00 horas, octubre 30, 2567**

 **Sistema estelar astro ocho, constelación de asteroides, prisión de alta seguridad "inferno"**

El pelican en el que viajaban, kakashi y su equipo miraban la información que tenían sobre el objetivo, información que había recolectado kakashi cuando estaba en la base. Kakashi estaba junto a la pequeña plataforma holográfica que poseía la nave, el observaba como los documentos que había recolectado, solo mostraban el nombre, sexo y estado actual del objetivo, la demás información estaba dañada con tinta negra-" _era de esperarse que no se encontrara información del objetivo"_ -pensó kakashi aun observando los documentos manchados de tinta

-¿porque debemos rescatar a un convicto?-preguntaba sakura a su superior

-son órdenes del consejo-respondió kakashi

-no importa el objetivo-dijo un pelinegro del equipo-¿que información tenemos de él?-pregunto el pelinegro

-lo único que tenemos es: prisionero de nombre naruto, que está en estado de criogenización, sexo masculino… es todo-dijo kakashi a su equipo

-¿no tenemos más información?-pregunto sakura recibiendo una negativa de su superior-eso nos hace más difícil el encontrarlo… ¿Por qué el consejo quiere a un prisionero?-pregunto nuevamente la spartan

-son órdenes del consejo, no tenemos derecho a cuestionarlas, solo acátalas y ya sakura-respondió kakashi

-pero es un convicto-refuto nuevamente la spartan

-sakura, solo sigue las ordenes, somos spartans, no cuestionamos ordenes, solo las recibimos y las cumplimos lo más eficaz posible-le dijo un pelinegro del grupo

-sasuke acaso no te intriga, por qué el consejo quiere rescatar a convicto, y como si fuera poco despliega un equipo spartan para ello, eso me parece muy raro-dijo sakura por qué lo extraño de la misión

-no me parece raro, además, si el consejo lo quiere y para ello despliega spartan. Solo nos dice que lo necesitan a como dé lugar. No necesito saber más, para realizar esta misión-dijo sasuke su punto de vista sobre la misión

-faltan cinco minutos para llegar al objetivo, por favor prepárense-sonó la vos del militar que pilotaba el pelican por medio de los altavoces

-tengo una pregunta-dijo el ultimo integrante del equipo de kakashi-¿cuál es la información que nos daría el otro spartan?-pregunto el spartan

-información crucial para la misión-dijo el spartan de segunda generación mientras salía de la cabina de la nave

-y qué esperas para decírnosla-dijo sasuke con vos de mando al spartan, solo para ver como el spartan giraba su cabeza con el casco puesto, y detenía su giro frente a él como si lo estuviera mirando, un segundo después el spartan saco una especie de memoria de la parte trasera de su casco y la incrusto en la plataforma holográfica, inmediatamente se materializo la forma de un toro con ocho tentáculos

-hachibi necesito que muestres el archivo 009-dijo bee a la inteligencia artificial

-como ordenes-respondió esta, para desaparecer y después aparecer con la imagen de una hoja con información

-gracias-dijo bee, como respuesta esta asintió y desapareció-nombre: naruto, sexo masculino, militar de la UNSC, actualmente preso de la prisión de alta seguridad "inferno" con sentencia de muerte, tiempo de reclusión 23 años. Descripciones físicas: cabello rubio, piel levemente bronceada, ojos azules, seis marcas en las mejillas (tres encada mejilla), Altura de 1.98 mts de alto-leyó bee lo que aparecía en el holograma-esta es la foto más reciente de el- decía bee mientras tocaba una imagen y se agrandaba-como pueden ver las descripciones son perfectas-dijo bee, para después sacar la memoria e incrustarla en la parte trasera del casco

-¿cómo procederemos?-pregunto kakashi a bee

-como en la prisión no hay lugar para aterrizaje, el pelican descenderá a 200mts de la entrada-decía bee mientras aparecía el holograma de la prisión y sus alrededores-entraremos tres en la prisión, los cuales son: sai, kakashi y yo, los demás se quedaran en la nave para resguardarla y proteger al piloto-dijo bee la forma de cómo actuar

-¿Por qué sai entrara y no yo?-pregunto sasuke con disgusto

-tengo entendido que ustedes aún no se recuperan de la aumentación-dijo bee mientras señalaba a sasuke y sakura-y para esta misión necesitamos a personas que estén en perfectas condiciones-dijo bee para disgusto de sasuke- pero ustedes tendrán algo aún más importante que hacer-les comunico bee

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto sasuke con enfado

-necesito que si el preso sale antes que nosotros, disparen a matar con esos rifles de precisión y si llegado al caso no lo logran… váyanse de este lugar y comuniquen que la misión fue fallida-dijo bee con tono serio

-eso será fácil-dijo sasuke con confianza, logrando otra mirada de bee

-llegamos a tierra-comunico el soldado por los altavoces de la nave-buena suerte spartans-les deseo el hombre, para que después abrirse las compuerta del pelican y los spartan se colocaran su casco y armas para comenzaran su descenso

-¿qué es eso?-pregunto kakashi a bee que llevaba una pequeña caja

-algo que necesitaremos- respondió normalmente

-"¿ _qué demonio rescataremos?..."-_ se preguntó kakashi y después mirar a bee _-"…cierto, un bijuu"_ -se respondió mentalmente-bee-san lamento lo que paso con sasuke, el cree que por ser hijo de una estirpe de grandes soldados puede mandar a las demás personas que conoce-se disculpó kakashi por el comportamiento de su subordinado, recibiendo un asentimiento de este

-otra cosa, no se les ocurra tener un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con él, les podría resultar fatal-dijo bee lo suficiente alto para que todos los spartans y soldado escucharan- y por último, no lo subestimen, eso podría ser un error fatal-les advirtió bee-andando-ordeno y siguieron su camino rumbo a la prisión

Los tres spartans caminaban por los pasillos de la prisión, pero extrañamente todo estaba vacío como si no hubiera presos, cosa que extrañaba a dos de ellos. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta de acero con 2mts de grueso y sellada a presión

-sai, desbloquéala-ordeno kakashi, instantáneamente sai obedeció e inicio su trabajo-¿Por qué en esta prisión no hay más presos?-pregunto kakashi mientras miraba a bee

-esta prisión es únicamente exclusiva para el prisionero que vamos a sacar, ya que si hubiera otra persona él hubiera escapado, o eso pensó el consejo de la UNSC-dijo bee-la prisión cuenta con la energía suficiente para mantener al preso quieto en la cámara de criogenia-informo bee sorprendiendo a los dos spartans

La puerta se abrió y los spartans entraron, caminaron unos segundos hasta llegar a la sala de controles de la cámara de criogenia, donde vieron un tobo criogénico ocupado. Viendo un monitor con los signos vitales, supieron que la persona que estaba dentro mantenía los signos vitales estables. El prisionero estaba efectivamente criogenizado. Bee rápidamente pulso los botones necesarios e inicio el proceso de reanimación y dio la orden de que fueran dentro de la cámara, para después detenerlos y abrir la caja que llevaba y sacar dos magnum y dárselas a los spartans

-¿para qué son?-pregunto sai

-son la que utilizaran con el-respondió bee, después de esto los spartan entraron en la cámara

Acababa de despertar de un largo sueño, eso él lo sabía, la razón del porque despertaba, aun no las sabia. Subiendo su mano derecha jalo la palanca dentro del tubo criogénico y lo abrió, con paciencia salió del tubo, miro a su alrededor encontrándose solo, frente a él había una mesa con un hilo trasparente, fue a la mesa cogió el hilo y ato una parte a una lata que había en la mesa, el por otra parte cogió la punta que estaba sin atar para fortuna de él, el hilo era largo, con paciencia inicio una examinación física de su cuerpo, iniciando con empuñar y desempuñar las manos, después paso a palpar cada parte de su cuerpo, después giro levemente su cuello para escuchar como traqueaba, nuevamente empuño y desempuño sus manos y gesticulo una mueca de inconformidad como respuesta a lo que sentía hacer esos movimientos, estando en ese proceso una puerta del costado izquierdo de la cámara se abrió dando paso a dos personas que venían con unas armaduras de cuerpo completo y casco puesto que empuñaban unas pistolas, magnum por lo que podía ver

-es usted naruto-dijo el que tenía la armadura de color plateado, pero no recibió respuesta-le he preguntado que si ¿usted es naruto?-dijo nuevamente el de armadura plateada

-¿será que estar tanto tiempo criogenizado le daño el cerebro?-pregunto la otra figura que poseía una armadura negra con dibujos triviales de aves de color blanco

-la criogenia no produce eso-respondió el de armadura plateada-naruto venimos de parte del consejo de la UNSC, para sacarlo de este lugar-dijo el hombre mientras miraba a su objetivo- soy kakashi y él es sai- dijo kakashi mientras se señalaba y señalaba a su compañero-somos-iba a continuar pero fue cortado por la persona que estaba al frente

-spartans-dijo prisionero-para colmo son solo dos spartans-dijo nuevamente desconcertando a los dos spartans-esto solo quiere decir dos cosa. Los del consejo se volvieron seniles por la vejes al enviar solo dos spartans o ustedes son extremadamente buenos-dijo prisionero mientras los miraba con detenimiento, cosa que inquieto a los dos spartans

-sai acércate un poco y trata de neutralizarlo-ordeno kakashi por un canal interno

Sai se acercaba lentamente al prisionero que permanecía quieto, al lado de su objetivo se encontraba una mesa, cuando estaba a tres metros de distancia el sonido de una lata lo desconcertó y rápidamente dirigió su visión al lugar de donde binó el sonido sin encontrar el culpable, cuando miro nuevamente al frente su objetivo tenía su mano sobre su mano que empuñaba la pistola, en un intento para librarse del preso, presiono el gatillo de la pistola, pero al momento de oprimirlo su mano se dobló lo que ocasione que soltara la pistola, rápidamente envió un izquierdoso con el propósito de noquear al preso, pero este de manera impresionante lo evadió agachándose, después sai sintió como era barrido por los pies, para después caer al piso y sentir un golpe en la parte trasera de su armadura y escuchar como sus escudos de energía pedía que se pusiera a cubierto, cuando sai entiendo moverse sintió una pistola apuntando su cabeza-" _maldición"_ -se dijo sai en la mente

-suelta el arma soldadito o tu compañero muere-dijo el prisionero mientras miraba a kakashi

-" _maldición, es muy rápido"_ -pensó kakashi, mientras miraba como el prisionero tenía la pistola en la cabeza de sai-tranquilo, solo venimos a sacarte de este lugar-dijo kakashi mientras apretaba lentamente el gatillo de la pistola

-no lo intentes, si aprietas más el gatillo tu amigo muere-dijo el preso

-solo queremos ayudarte-le dijo kakashi aun apretando el gatillo de la pistola. El preso jalo el gatillo de la pistola dos beses, los disparos sonaron e hicieron eco en el lugar, el cuerpo de sai no se movía. Kakashi estaba absorto por lo sucedido, había perdido otro compañero frente a sus ojos, y lo peor era que fue tan rápido que no pudo hacer nada. Cuando kakashi se recuperó su objetivo no está al frente, ahora estaba a su lado apuntándole a su cabeza con la pistola

-te lo Alberti-dijo el preso como si nada-ahora muere soldadito- dijo el recluso mientras tres disparos sonaron y el cuerpo de kakashi cayó al suelo

-suficiente-dijo una voz que entraba a la cámara

-…-el prisionero lo miro por un momento-¿bee eres tú?-pregunto el preso a la nueva persona que entro

-ya fue suficiente de la prueba-dijo bee, mientras naruto bajaba la pistola

-¿qué está pasando bee, porque me han reactivado?-pregunto el preso

-naruto, la humanidad está en peligro y me han enviado para que te saque de aquí y regreses a la UNSC-dijo bee

-no gracias-dijo dijo naruto-además la humanidad desde el inicio de sus tiempos siempre ha estado en peligro y ahora no es la excepción-dijo naruto mientras se agachaba y miraba la armadura que poseía kakashi-¿esta es la "Mark 6"?-pregunto naruto

-si-dijo bee, mientras colocaba un dispositivo de comunicación portátil

-¿qué haces?-pregunto naruto sin dejar de mirar la armadura

-alguien quiere hablar con tigo- respondió bee, para después mostrar tres hologramas-ya estamos conectados-dijo este a los hologramas

-tiempo sin verlos señores-dijo naruto cuando reconoció a las figuras del holograma


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones:**

En el capítulo anterior tuve un error en cuanto a los años de reclusión de naruto en prisión, ya que no son 23 si no 12 años

No siendo más iniciemos con este pequeño proyecto

Renuncia de derechos: ninguno de los personajes y fragmentos (personajes, nombres, armas, etc.) que se mencionaran en esta historia no me pertenecen, ya que le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores sea naruto o halo

 **Misión 1: de regreso al servicio**

 **00:15 horas, octubre 30, 2567**

 **Sistema estelar astro ocho, constelación de asteroides, prisión de alta seguridad "inferno"**

En las afueras de la prisión los dos spartans junto con el piloto custodiaban el pelican, cada spartan tenía un rifle de asalto, pero uno tenía un rifle de precisión como arma segundaria, en cambio el otro spartan portaba una pistola magnum, por otro lado el piloto solo llevaba una pistola magnum de dotación

-¿cómo es que tenemos oxígeno y gravedad?-pregunto el piloto a los spartan

-el asteroide cuenta con dispositivo que proporciona gravedad, en cambio el oxígeno que respiramos fue apresado por una espacie de atmosfera artificial, lo último en tecnología, en su tiempo claro-respondió el spartan que portaba una armadura de color rosa

-magnifico-dijo el piloto alzando la vista para contemplar las estrellas y otros asteroides-¿qué es eso?-pregunto el soldado mientras miraba al horizonte

-¿dónde?-pregunto la spartan al piloto

-por haya-dijo el soldado señalando con un dedo

La spartan observo por un momento hasta que observo una pequeña luz rojiza que se le sumo otra más-" _maldición, naves de descenso covenant_ "-pensó la spartan-sasuke, tenemos compañía, informa a kakashi-dijo la spartan, solo para ver como su compañero miraba en la misma dirección

-nos la apañaremos solos-dijo sasuke-quiero disparos precisos sakura-dijo nuevamente el spartan

-esa alterativa no es conveniente, no tenemos cobertura, sin contar que el piloto correrá peligro, además la nave puede averiarse en el fuego cruzado-dijo sakura-recomendaría resguardarnos en la entrada de la prisión-aconsejo esta

-no-respondió sasuke-vamos a darle a estos bastardos, pienso que serán dos escuadrones de grunts comandados por dos elites, podemos hacerlo-aseguro sasuke

-pero…-intento refutar sakura pero fue callada por sasuke

-ponte en posición-ordeno sasuke a lo que sakura acato la orden y se posiciono para abrir fuego

En treinta segundo las naves ya estaban sobre ellos, por lo cual apuntaron a las naves con intenciones de abrir fuego al primer alienígena que visualizaran. Pero la nave los detecto por la falta de cobertura, y abrió fuego hacia ellos.

-¡pónganse en movimiento, no dejen que los alcance el plasma!-ordeno sasuke a su compañera y el piloto

Las naves disparaban constantemente cosa que levantó una nube de humo. Después de un momento las naves aterrizaron y soltaron la tripulación. Sakura que estaba más cerca de una de las naves pudo divisar la tripulación que desembarcaba de la nave y se estremeció al verla, eran ocho que habían bajado de cada nave, un total de dieciséis, de los cuales seis eran elites con armadura roja y uno más con una dorada, sumado a esto siete grunts armados con pistolas de plasma y aguijoneadores, también logro ver dos Jackals con escudos y aguijoneadores, eso era algo totalmente opuesto a lo que su compañero había pensado

-sasuke, son demasiados elites-dijo sakura por el canal privado

Sasuke disparaba hacia la cortina de humo en un intento de darle a un blanco, cuando escucho el comunicado de integrante de su equipo-nada de…-sasuke se silenció cuando el polvo se despejo, pudo ver lo mismo que su compañera, y eso era algo con lo que no podían lidiar ellos dos con un piloto, empuñando fuertemente su arma opto por la decisión que menos quería-bien, retirémonos y refugiémonos en la entrada de la prisión…-pauso para después decir-y después le avisamos a kakashi-dijo bajo, pero lo suficiente alto para que su compañera lo escuchara

-en proceso-dijo sakura, y miro al piloto cerca de su posición, este estaba disparando a los grunts-nos retiramos a la entrada de la prisión-informo sakura al piloto- vamos yo te cubro-le dijo sakura marine

El primero en llegar fue sasuke que rápidamente se posiciono y abrió fuego contra el covenant. Sakura por su parte corría muy cerca del piloto mientras le cubría la espalda, por un momento la spartan pudo ver como una bala de plasma cruzo cerca de ella y después escucho un grito proveniente del piloto, la bala de plasma lo había alcanzado en una pierna, ya no podía correr. Sakura con rapidez subió al piloto a su hombro y corrió con él en dirección a las puertas de la prisión

-sasuke no puedo defenderme, necesito ayuda, el piloto fue herido y lo llevo a cuestas-pidió sakura a sasuke mientras veía como su barra de energía se reducía a cada segundo

-no tengo tiempo, estoy ocupado acabando a distancia a un elite-le respondió sasuke-mira como telas arreglas-le dijo y corto la comunicación

Sakura sin reducir su carrera maldijo a su compañero. Después de unos quince segundos de correr sakura había llegado al lugar acordado, procedió a dejar al piloto resguardado y fue con su compañero de equipo

-¿ya le avisaste a kakashi?-pregunto sakura

-estoy ocupado hazlo tu-dijo mordaz sasuke

Sakura frunció el ceño dentro de su casco-teniente kakashi aquí sakura, tenemos contacto con el covenant, repito tenemos contacto con el covenant-decía sakura por el canal privado, espero pero no hubo respuesta-teniente kakashi estamos bajo fuego enemigo del covenant-repitió sakura, sin tener respuesta-sasuke no hay respuesta-le comunico sakura

-como que no hay respuesta, estamos a menos de un kilómetro de distancia, verifícalo-dijo sasuke

-ya lo ice, pero sigue igual, no hay respuesta-dijo nuevamente sakura

-maldición-dijo sasuke-¡toma esto!-grito mientras tiraba una granada

-¡sasuke cierra la puerta!-grito sakura mientras veía como balas de plasma cruzaban por la puerta abierta

-¡cierra la boca!-grito sasuke mientras disparaba su rifle de asalto

-maldición-se quejó sakura, rápidamente se acercó a donde estaba su compañero y presiono el botón que sellaba la puerta, sorprendiendo a sasuke

-¿qué demonios te pasa?-pregunto sasuke con furia

-¿qué demonios te pasa a ti?-devolvió la pregunta-el covenant se acercaba y no querías serrar la puerta, acaso piensas morir, porque si es así, be y hazlo tú solo-le dijo ella

Sasuke en un movimiento rápido agarro de la armadura a su compañera-no vuelvas a interferir en mi camino-dijo mientras la soltaba

Sakura giro su vista en busca del piloto y vio que estaba en el suelo, con marcas de plasma en el pecho y hombro derecho, sin signos de vida-el piloto murió-dijo ella

-no pasa nada, no era un factor importante-dijo sasuke

-¿que no pasa nada?, él era el piloto del pelican, sin él no podremos volver-dijo disgustada sakura

-kakashi sabe pilotear-dijo sasuke-vamos a buscarlo

-entendido…-respondió sakura, aunque ella tuviera furia contra su compañero lo seguiría por esta vez, tenía un objetivo en común, el teniente kakashi y jefe de su equipo

Sakura y sasuke caminaron por los pasillos de la prisión sin encontrar prisioneros ni los otros spartan, esto ponía nerviosa a sakura, primero su superior no contestaba y ahora la presión parecía que nunca la hubieran habitado, era muy extraño para ella, dos minutos después llegaron a una puerta que estaba abierta, entraron cuidadosamente sin encontrar nada, caminaron unos segundos más y vieron una puerta abierta, con cuidado se asomaron y observaron algo que no creyeron, en el suelo se encontraban sai y kakashi, ambos sin signos de movimiento, más adelante de ellos se encontraba el spartan que había venido con ellos, él estaba dándoles la espalda

-yo entro primero, luego sigues-dijo sasuke mientras entraba sigilosamente al lugar

Sakura seguía de cerca a su compañero, ella estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando lo vio, en su sensor de movimiento había una señal no conocida que no pertenecía al spartan que estaba frente a ellos-" _rayos"_ -se quejó ella

 **00:15 horas, octubre 30, 2567**

 **Sistema estelar astro ocho, constelación de asteroides, prisión de alta seguridad "inferno"**

-alguien quiere hablar con tigo- respondió bee, para después mostrar tres hologramas-ya estamos conectados-dijo este a los hologramas

-tiempo sin verlos señores-dijo naruto cuando reconoció a las figuras del holograma

-hola naruto-saludo un holograma

-gusto en verlo en una pieza general sarutobi-hablo naruto-lo mismo para usted general A, y más me place ver a la sexi general mei terumi-dijo naruto mientras se posicionaba frente a los hologramas

-también nos place verte naruto-dijo mei con una sonrisa- veo que aún me reconoces-dijo ella con esa misma sonrisa-¿Cómo sabes mi rango?-pregunto la general

-yo nuca olvido la cara de las personas que valoro-dijo naruto-a demás antes de que me trajeran aquí supe que escalabas rápido, además con dos generales presentes el tercero por obligación es general-dijo naruto- ¿y?-pregunto naruto

-naruto la humanidad está por ser extinta-hablo sarutobi-queremos que regreses al servicio-dijo sarutobi

-eso es algo normal-dijo con desdén naruto

-naruto esto es serio-dijo mei con rostro serio-solo quedan 17 planetas disponibles para la raza humana… y cada vez disminuyen-dijo la general

-sí que los han apaleado mientras estaba congelado-dijo naruto y después giro a bee-acaso tú, han y roshi, perdieron el toque-dijo naruto con burla

-¡maldición se serio una vez en tu vida!-grito el general A

-¿que sea serio?-pregunto naruto-cuando estaba en servicio yo era el que me tomaba las cosas muy enserio-dijo naruto-yo era el primero que hacia lo posible por ayudar cuando un planeta estaba bajo ataque, yo era el último de irme de un planeta para asegurar que las extracciones hubiese sido un éxito. Ahora no me digan que nunca me he tomado enserio las cosas-dijo naruto con rostro serio, suspiro y se calmó-en fin ustedes no están aquí para regañarme ¿cierto?-dijo naruto

-naruto necesitamos de tu ayuda y la de todo el equipo bijuu, y sin ti no estará completo-dijo sarutobi

-¿y eso para que sería?-pregunto naruto

-actualmente nuestros soldados no pueden hacerle frente a las tropas del covenant-dijo el general A

-eso me pude dar cuenta-dijo naruto mientras miraba los cuerpos de los spartan tirados en el suelo-son muy… ¿cómo decirlo?-se preguntó naruto-ha si, muy decepcionantes-dijo naruto

-¡qué demonios!-grito A-esos son unos de los mejores spartan con los que cuenta la UNSC-dijo A encolerizado

-claro como digas-dijo naruto con aburrimiento-no pueden decir nada para hacerme cambiar de opinión-dijo naruto

-ellos no, pero yo si-dijo bee que había permanecido en silencio

Ente lo que dijo bee naruto se puso serio-¿las sospechas que teníamos son ciertas?-pregunto naruto

-sí, y es excesivamente… grande-dijo bee sorprendiendo a naruto

-¿bee de que están hablando?-pregunto A

-no me criogenizaron solo porque haya cometido insubordinación-dijo naruto llamando la atención de los generales-me encerraron porque en el tiempo que estaba activo, yo propuse la idea de que el covenant era más grande de lo que imaginamos, que eran absurdamente grande-pauso un momento-pero como en ese tiempo estábamos más o menos equilibrados en batalla en tierra y ganábamos abecés en el espacio, la ONI dijo que no había de que preocuparse, que ya teníamos todo bajo control-pauso nuevamente-yo acepte esa decisión como buen soldado. Pero en una misión que fui enviado a un planeta que había sido arrasado por el covenant, comprobé mi idea. La misión era llevar muestras de la superficie del planeta, nada que debiera hacer un spartan, pero lo hice, cuando llegue pude ver como una gran cantidad de naves del covenant saltaban al hiperespacio-dijo naruto preocupando a los generales-Rápidamente cuando llegue de la misión reporte esto a la UNSC y ONI. Pero ellos lo malentendieron y me acusaron de retener información importante, sumado a insubordinación. Cuando vieron que los demás spartan me seguían, nos enviaron a mí y mi equipo a una misión suicida, aunque lo suicida era para mí. Al regresar con la armadura destruida y con vida de la misión, los altos mandos decidieron que enjuiciarme en la corte marcial sería la solución perfecta para una futura amenaza, por cargos de rebelión, ocultar cargos, esparcir falsa información-dijo el rubio-ahora años después veo que lo que yo decía era verdad, el covenant es demasiado para la humanidad actual-dijo naruto

-¿qué tan grande era la flota que viste naruto?-pregunto mei

-lo que pude ver era de unas 200 naves-respondió naruto

-maldición, eso fue hace 13 años, ahora debe de ser por lo menos del doble de tamaño-dijo sarutobi con preocupación

-¿13 años?, ¿ya llevo ese tiempo durmiendo?-se preguntó el mismo

-entonces la UNSC…-decía el general A

-se dio de cuenta que el covenant es más grande de lo que creían y ahora están pidiendo ayuda-dijo naruto-¿bee que tan grande es?-pregunto naruto

-la imagen que recolectamos de la sonda que dejamos cerca del planeta platum II… unas 300 naves y se estiman que hayan más-dijo bee

Naruto silbo por la cifra-eso es bastante basura del covenant-dijo el rubio

-naruto, te rogamos que por favor nos ayudes ante esta amenaza-dijo sarutobi

Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente se movió hasta estar cerca de la entrada de la puerta por donde había entrado bee. Naruto cuidadosamente quito el seguro de las pistolas magnum que le había quitado de los spartan que estaban en el piso de la cámara. Espero un momento y un spartan con armadura color morado oscuro entro en la cámara, este iba seguido de otro spartan de color rosa, pero el último spartan hizo un movimiento que alerto a naruto. En un rápido movimiento naruto golpeo al spartan de color rosa enviándola al suelo, luego se abalanzo sobre el spartan de morado, este lo detecto y esquivo el golpe de naruto, pero naruto con rapidez dio un golpe con su propio cuerpo al spartan de morado, lo que ocasionó que los escudos del spartan desaparecieran y rápidamente apunto a ambos spartan a la cabeza. La spartan de armadura rosa estaba sacando su pistola magnum ya que su rifle de asalto lo había soltado por la caída. Y el otro apartan que venía con ellos solo lo estaba viendo lo sucedido

-ben mi punto, son un poco… decepcionantes-dijo naruto a los hologramas que habían presenciado todo

-basta de juegos naruto-dijo sarutobi-esto es un problema serio. Queremos saber si nos ayudaras con esto-dijo nuevamente sarutobi

-claro, ¿porque no?, tengo unos asuntos por resolver con el covenant y otros más…-dijo naruto-por lo consiguiente, el spartan naruto, con código de serie 009 entra en servicio bajo órdenes de la UNSC-dijo naruto

-gracias por brindarnos tu ayuda naruto-dijo mei mientras inclinaba su cabeza

-¡señor que significa esto!-grito sasuke mientras se quitaba su casco, aun siendo apuntado por naruto-¡porque nuestro superior y compañero están asesinados!, ¡es acaso esto un acto de traición a los spartans!-grito sasuke con una mirada de furia plasmada en su rostro

-ten más respeto a la forma en la que te diriges a nosotros, spartan-hablo mei con tono grave y una mirada seria

-me importa mui poco darle respeto a ustedes, soy un spartan que sirve solamente a la ONI-dijo sasuke con suficiencia- y quiero respuestas en este instante-dijo nuevamente sasuke

Sarutobi que había permanecido en silencio dijo-nosotros estamos recibiendo ordenes de los de arriba. Estamos en bajo órdenes de la ONI. Si quieres hacer reclamos hazlo a tus dueños, spartan-comunico sarutobi con seriedad plasmada en su rostro

Sasuke al escuchar la respuesta de sarutobi permaneció en silencio, pero aún se podía ver la furia que tenía. Y mirando nuevamente a sus camaradas-lo dejare pasar por ahora…-dijo sasuke entrecerrando la mirada- aunque no creo que la ONI sacrifique a sus soldados para rescatar a esta… -pauso un momento sasuke para mirar de mala manera a naruto-…basura-dijo sasuke mientras aseveraba su mirada

Tan pronto como sasuke término de hablar un disparo resonó en el recinto-ten más respeto mocoso-dijo naruto aun apuntando al pelinegro-en cuanto a la ONI… te sorprendería de que serían capaz de hacer para cumplir sus objetivos-dijo naruto mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de un spartan que permanecía en el piso-vamos, levante y deja de acerté el dormido-dijo naruto mientras pateaba los pies del spartan de armadura negra con dibujos

Este acto enfureció más a sasuke, pero cuando estaba por moverse con intenciones de golpear a naruto, pudo ver como el cuerpo de sai se ponía de pie

-creo que me descubrieron. Como era de esperarse de un spartan ll-dijo sai mientras se quitaba el casco, rebelando una sonrisa fingida

Naruto miro fijamente al spartan de nombre sai, después de un momento dirigió la mirada al otro spartan que permanecía en el suelo-oye tú, el spartan de armadura plateada levántate-dijo naruto, mientras miraba el cuerpo del spartan

Después de que naruto dijo eso, el otro spartan comenzaba a moverse hasta que estuvo de pie

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto kakashi mientras colocaba una mano en su cabeza

-pasa que nos apalearon el trasero señor-respondió sai con una sonrisa

Tras la respuesta de sai, kakashi se movió instintivamente y se lanzo al ataque contra naruto, cuando estaba por llegar a su objetivo fue detenido por una voz que él conocía y respetaba

-detente kakashi-ordeno sarutobi

Kakashi aun rígido por escuchar esa voz dirigió su mirada al origen de esta, lo que encontró fue el holograma del general sarutobi que estaba acompañado por los dos hologramas mas

-pero señor, él nos atacó-dijo kakashi a su superior

-eso lo sé, eso era parte de la misión-comunico sarutobi

-perdón por la pregunta señor. Pero ¿con que propósito ser casi asesinados es parte de la misión?-pregunto kakashi mientras miraba a su líder

-el propósito de ustedes era que tuvieran un encuentro con el preso y así determinar en qué condición se encuentra naruto-dijo sarutobi

-además estaba bee para ayudarlos en caso de que las cosas se pusieran complicadas-dijo el general A

-¿y?, ¿Cómo te sientes naruto?-pregunto mei

-mi condición física es pésima: reflejos mediocres, me siento pesado, la cabeza me duele, dolor en gran parte del cuerpo, eso sin contar el mar sabor que tengo en la boca-dijo naruto mientras se masajeaba los hombros

-o pobre de ti-dijo mei mientras miraba a naruto con una encantadora sonrisa

-te gusta lo que ves pequeña mei-chan-dijo naruto al ver como mei lo miraba fijamente

-n-no seas engreído-dijo mei de manera nerviosa mientras apartaba la vista-porque tengas ese cuerpo tan tallado, torneado, espectacular que te hace ver b-bien, no significa que me guste-dijo el holograma de mei mientras miraba furtivamente a naruto

-como digas-dijo naruto restándole interés al comentario tsundere de la general-¿bee, no trajiste algo para mí?-pregunto naruto mientras se miraba el cuerpo, que solamente tenía unos bóxeres negros

-toma-dijo bee, mientras le tiraba una maleta a naruto-ordenes, señor-dijo bee mientras miraba al general A

-salgan de la prisión con destino a la base **daijo** , después regresaras a mi posición-dijo el general A

-equipo siete-dijo sarutobi llamando la atención de los spartans-regresen a la base con el nuevo integrante de la marina-comunico sarutobi

-si señor-respondió kakashi

Después de haber dado las órdenes los hologramas desaparecieron, seguido llego naruto con un uniforme estándar de la UNSC

-estoy listo-dijo naruto mientras llegaba

-spartans andando- ordeno kakashi iniciando la marcha para salir de la prisión, pero se percató de que sakura y sasuke no se movieron del lugar

-sakura, sasuke, muévanse-ordeno kakashi sin efecto ya que los dos spartan no se movían de sus lugares

-señor tenemos un problema-dijo sakura mientras miraba a kakashi

-¿Cuál?-pregunto kakashi

-tenemos tropas del covenant fuera de la prisión, además el piloto murió cuando intentábamos resguardarnos en la prisión-informo sakura la situación

-maldición, ¿Cómo hizo el covenant para llegar aquí?-dijo kakashi mientras empuñaba su arma

-eso no importa-dijo naruto-por ahora vamos a la entrada de la prisión y miremos como están las cosas-dijo naruto mientras se acercaba a bee-bee tú en cabeza-ordeno a lo que bee solo asintió y comenzó su marcha seguido de naruto-que esperan spartan muévanse-dijo naruto siguiendo a bee

Kakashi miro como naruto y bee avanzaban -" _para que lo siga bee-san de esa forma…"_ -pensó kakashi-vamos spartans-dijo kakashi mientras iniciaba su trayecto seguido, de su equipo

Habiendo llegado hala puerta, naruto se aproximó a un orificio y miro detenidamente, no creyendo lo que veía, naruto rectifico cinco veces el panorama y lo que veía no le agradaba, con desagrado se retiró del lugar y se dirigió a los spartan del equipo siete que acababan de llegar al lugar donde se ubicaba bee

-¿Cómo ve la situación bee-san?-pregunto kakashi

-naruto la está corroborando-respondio bee mientras veía como se acercaba naruto-¿cómo están las cosas?-pregunto bee

-parece que esto fuera una broma de mal gusto-dijo naruto con desagrado

-¿tan mal están las cosas?-pregunto incrédulo bee

-se los dije-dijo la spartan de rosado-estamos atrapados-sentencio sakura

-qué mala broma-dijo naruto mientras fruncía el ceño-hay un total de dieciséis, de los cuales seis son elites con armadura roja y uno más con una dorada, también hay siete grunts armados con pistolas de plasma y aguijoneadores, y dos Jackals con escudos y aguijoneadores-decía naruto con tono de ira-¿Cómo es que…?-trataba de preguntar naruto, pero sus palabras no salieron de su boca

-¡maldición! Esos son bastantes del covenant, ¿Bee-san alguna idea de cómo salir de este lugar?-pregunto kakashi

-…-bee solo se quedó callado y dirigió su mirada a naruto

-¿bee-san?-pregunto nuevamente kakashi cuando no recibió respuesta

-lo siento naruto, Como veras… ellos son un poco…-trataba de decir bee palabras pero no hallaba la forma de expresarse

-sí, ya me quedo claro-dijo naruto mirando al equipo spartan-son unos completos inútiles, no sé cómo llegaron a ser spartans-dijo naruto a los spartans y preguntándose ¿Cómo demonios ellos eran spartans?

-¡¿qué dijiste preso de mierda?!-pregunto sasuke encolerizado por la forma en que lo catalogaron

-¿Qué tenemos?-sin prestar atención a lo que grito sasuke, naruto pregunto a kakashi

-¿señor?-pregunto kakashi al no entender la pregunta de naruto

-bee-dijo naruto al no tener respuesta de kakashi

-tenemos, una escopeta, cuatro pistolas magnum, cuatro rifles de asalto, un rifle de precisión-dijo bee las armas con las que contaban los cinco spartans, mientras naruto se movía al cuerpo sin vida del soldado

-entiendo-dijo naruto mientras se agachaba y le serraba los ojos al piloto del pelican-" _descansa en paz compañero"_ -dijo naruto en su mente, para después recoger la pistola magnum del piloto y verificarla-" _solo siete balas…"_ -se dijo naruto en la mente-¿munición?-pregunto nuevamente naruto

-tengo veinte balas de cada arma-dijo bee mientras señalaba su escopeta y pistola

-tres proveedores de cada arma-dijo kakashi cuando sintió la mirada de naruto

-lo mismo-respondió sai

-solo tengo lo del cargador actual-dijo sakura

-…lo mismo que ella-mintió sasuke mientras señalaba con la cabeza a su compañera de equipo. Sasuke realmente tenía tres proveedores para su rifle de asalto sin contar el que tenía puesto, en cambio el rifle de precisión que cargaba tenía doce balas por completo, en conclusión él era el más equipado del equipo

-bee, conmigo en la puerta. Ustedes tres nos darán soporte-dijo naruto mientras señalaba a kakashi, sai y sakura, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de los tres-tu nos darás apoyo desde atrás con tu rifle de precisión-le dijo naruto a sasuke, pero sasuke no le respondió-bee, dame un proveedor de magnum y si tienes una granada-le dijo naruto a su compañero

-toma-le dijo bee al momento que le entrego lo pedido

-avancen con nosotros para que nos den cobertura-le dijo naruto a kakashi. Naruto camino hasta el interruptor para abrir la puerta, y girando su cuerpo hablo-¿preparados?-pregunto, recibiendo como respuesta un cabeceo grupal-bien, que comience el juego-declaro naruto mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro

Presionando el interruptor naruto se posiciono al frente de la puerta junto a bee

-¿cómo en los viejos tiempos?-pregunto naruto con una sonrisa

-si, como en los viejos tiempos-respondió bee con una voz jovial

-jejeje-rio naruto, mientras presenciaba como iniciaba a abrirse la puerta-pues vamos a darles por el culo a esas basuras del covenant-dijo naruto al momento que inició su carrera contra el covenant

-con gusto, señor-dijo bee iniciando su carrera con naruto

Kakashi había experimentado bastantes batallas entre spartans muy experimentados y tropas del covenant, pero esto era algo muy distinto, era algo que lo tenía asombrado y sabía que sus compañeros de equipo estaban igual o más asombrados que él, ¿cómo lo sabía?, sencillo él era el as experimentado del equipo y si él estaba sombrado con más razón los de su equipo lo estarían. Frente a kakashi naruto junto a bee corrían rápidamente, más rápido que un spartan experimentado. Además la forma en cómo se desenvolvían en el campo de batalla, la forma en la que avanzaban, parecía como cuando una podadora corta el césped de una casa, las plantas no oponían resistencia a las cuchillas. Eso mismo veía kakashi en este momento, el covenant caía a los pies de esos dos personajes como si no opusieran resistencia, es más parecía que los alienígenas quisieran que tanto naruto como bee los asesinaran-" _ciertamente parasen como dioses de la guerra para nosotros… o demonios para ellos"_ -pensó kakashi con asombro-sasuke, sakura, sai ágamos nuestro trabajo-ordeno kakashi observando que no se habían movido de su lugar, todavía estaban en las puertas de la prisión

-s-si-respondieron los tres spartan cuando los sacaron de su asombro

Cuando naruto partió de la entrada de la prisión, localizo a tres grunts armados con aguijoneadores, rápidamente y con precisión, naruto disparo su pistola magnum, dando como resultado tres balas para tres grunts muertos. Moviéndose a la derecha encontró otro grunt y con golpe a la cabeza del alienígena este murió, pero cuando murió soltó una granada de plasma junto a su pistola de plasma, cuando naruto se agacho a recoger su premio, pudo ver como una granada de plasta caía a tres metros de distancia, con amplios reflejos naruto corrió y después salto y rodo escapando de la explosión, sin perder impulso alzo la vista, solo para ver como cuatro elites se acercaban, dos para naruto y dos para bee. Naruto rápidamente empuño la pistola de plasma y apretó el gatillo y esperaba a como esta se sobre cargaba, cuando estuvo en su punto máximo soltó el gatillo y la bola de plasma verde bolo con dirección a un elit, el impacto fue satisfactorio lo que ocasiono que los escudos de energía del alienígena cayeran y con una sonrisa empuño la pistola magnum, apunto a la cabeza se su objetivo y disparo una vez, el elit de armadura roja callo muerto en el suelo del asteroide.

Con un elit muerto naruto busco con la vista a su segundo oponente y se sorprendió, su oponente se acercaba por el lado izquierdo de naruto sin contar que estaba muy cerca, el alienígena alzando su arma apunto a naruto y disparo. Naruto se movió lo más rápido que pudo, pero no fue lo suficiente, dos disparos de plasmas golpearon su chaleco del traje que le había entregado bee _-"ya seme había olvidado como quema_ "-pensó naruto mientras se seguía moviendo y aguantaba el dolor. Con rapidez naruto empuño la pistola de plasma y la sobre cargo, aun con movimiento naruto apunto al elit y disparo, el bola de plasma verde no lo había impacto por completo pero si le disminuyo sus escudos, aprovechado esto naruto cambio de arma por la magnum y disparo al elit tres veces, entonces el elit soltó un sonido de lamento y cayó muerto en el asteroide.

Naruto miro el panorama, él había matado cuatro grunts y dos elits, por otro lado bee había matado los grunts restantes un elit y los dos Jackals, parece ser que los alienígenas no le prestaron mucha atención a naruto por el acho de no llevar una armadura, después naruto miro al frente y hay estaban, los dos elits de armadura roja y el de armadura amarilla, naruto miro rápidamente a su compañero para ver como este disparaba su escopeta y caía muerto el elit, con rapidez naruto expulso el proveedor vacío de su pistola y lo reemplazo por el que le había dado bee

-¡bee!-grito naruto

-¡ho!-respondió bee con otro grito de euforia

Naruto inicio nuevamente la carrera, sacando la granada que bee le había dado, quito el seguro y la lanzo a donde estaban los elits, los elits cuando escucharon la granada caer cerca de ellos, la explosión se generó y sus escudos resplandecían, no contento con esto naruto lanzo la granada de plasma que había recogido. Los elits miraron la granada de plasma y se movieron, para cuando la granada exploto los elits estaban seguros, la explosión no los había afectado, pero si estaban separados. Naruto sabiendo que los escudo de los elits estaban bajos, empuño por tercera vez la pistola de plasma y disparo nuevamente la bola de plasma verde, el disparo fue efectivo, naruto presiono el gatillo para disparar la pistola de plasma, pero esta no disparo, ya se le había acabado la energía, aun corriendo lanzo la pistola alienígena al elit, el elit esquivo el objeto y cuando miro a naruto, este lo apuntaba con la magnum. Naruto apretó el gatillo de su pistola y un tercer elit caía muerto a sus pies. Bee por su lado había eliminado al otro elit y se dirigían al último objetivo, el elit de armadura dorada

Naruto aun con su marcha apunto y disparo su pistola al objetivo, el elit al sentir los impactos de bala en sus escudos miro a naruto y presionando un objeto en su mano apareció una espada de energía, con entusiasmo y furia el elit corrió a enfrentar a naruto, naruto observo la espada de energía y su sonrisa se ensancho, y apretando el gatillo de su pistola descargo todas las balas que contenía, pero tras haber descargado su proveedor en el elit sus escudos aun funcionaban y el elit estaba a cuatro metros de distancia, naruto procedió a tirar su pistola a la cara del elit, el golpe fue perfecto, el elit moviendo su boca con fastidio debido al golpe hizo un corte horizontal. Naruto observando el movimiento del brazo del elit sacó un cuchillo de dotación que traía el traje y se barrió, esquivando el corte de la espada y pasando cerca de la pierna derecha del elit, naruto apretó el cuchillo y apuñalo la pierna del elit. El elit se tambaleo hacia el lugar afectado. Naruto al ver como se tambaleo el elit con rapidez se puso de pie y salto a la parte de atrás del alienígena, naruto alzo el brazo con rapidez y su vista se centró en el espacio que no cubría la armadura del elit, el cuello, los ojos de naruto brillaron y con fuerza y rapidez bajo el brazo apuñalando al elit, que después callo de bruces contra el suelo

-¡hugk!-fue el sonido que soltó el elit cuando se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre

Naruto miraba el cuerpo del elit perdiendo sangre por el lugar donde lo había apuñalado, después de giro cuando el cuerpo no tenía signos de vida. Naruto camino con calma al pelican, hay se encontraba bee esperándolo, cuando estuvo cerca del pelican se detuvo un momento mientras miraba las estrellas, bajando su vista naruto vio como todos los spartans ya estaban reunidos, sumado al cuerpo del piloto que era cargado por la spartan de color rosa, caminando se reunió con ellos

-parece que estas fuera de condición-dijo bee mirando las marcas de plasma en el chaleco de naruto

-see, nada que unas misiones no solucionen-dijo naruto con tono despreocupado

-" _!¿Fuera de condición, con esa masacre que hizo su lo teniendo una pistola y un cuchillo?¡"-_ se preguntaron los demás spartans con asombro

-" _no somos nada comparado con nuestros antecesores"_ -pendo con asombro kakashi-" _creo que la humanidad si tiene oportunidad de sobrevivir"_ -se dijo kakashi mirando como una luz de salvación a naruto y bee

-¿nos vamos?, me quiero quitar esta peste de sangre-dijo naruto mientras se miraba las manos y el uniforme de la marina manchado con la sangre de los covenant

Ente el comentario de naruto, los spartans miraron al rubio y se asombraron. Hay estaba naruto, de pie con partes de su uniforme manchado de sangre de elits y grunts, con marcas de plasma en su chaleco, su rostro tenia restos de sangre, definiéndolo simple, parecía un guerrero de una historia de fantasía que había acabado de salir de una guerra de uno contra mil

-en marcha-dijo kakashi para que todos entraran en el pelican, para que después la nave se elevara y salieran de la atmosfera artificial de la prisión

 **00:45 horas, octubre 30, 2567**

 **Sistema estelar astro ocho, constelación de asteroides**

El pelican volaba libremente por el espacio cerca de la constelación de asteroides. Piloteando la nave se encontraba bee y de copiloto estaba naruto. Naruto simplemente miraba el espacio en busca de algo

Kakashi entro a la cabina del piloto y vio a naruto observando el espacio con curiosidad, cosa que le llamo la atención

-¿Qué hace naruto?-pregunto kakashi

-estoy tratando de encontrar el puesto de vigilancia de este sector-dijo naruto

-¿con que propósito?-pregunto nuevamente kakashi

-los covenant que llegaron a la prisión no creo que haya sido coincidencia-dijo naruto alarmando a kakashi

-acaso estas diciendo que…-decía kakashi sin creer lo que iba a decir

-sí, es probable que el covenant haya enviado a naves pequeñas con el propósito de inutilizar nuestras formas de detección-dijo esta vez bee

\- utiliza la cámara que tiene este pelican, pueda que funcione-aconsejo kakashi

-no savia que tenía una el pelican-dijo naruto, para después buscar con la cámara-en mis días los pelican no tenían cámaras-dijo naruto mientras buscaba-bingo-dijo naruto mientras enfocaba la cámara de la nave-demonios, parece que tenía la razón-dijo naruto

-¡espera, ¿quieres decir que…?!-preguntaba alterado kakashi

-si el covenant tiene bajo control el puesto de vigilancia-informo naruto mientras veía la imagen-¿mmm?-gimió naruto cuando vio algo más aparecía en la pantalla-¡bee, mueve este pájaro, vamos a estar en problemas!-grito naruto la orden. Cuando naruto dio la orden la nave voló por el espacio a toda marcha, cosa que hiso que los tripulantes se sobresaltaran y fuesen a la cabina a preguntar qué pasaba

-¡¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque ese cambio brusco de velocidad?!-pregunto sasuke

-¡bee no aflojes por nada del mundo!-grito la orden nuevamente naruto

-¡entendido!-le respondió bee

-ya casi…-se decía naruto mientras presionaba los botones táctiles de una pantalla-un poco más…-decía naruto aun con su función

-¡maldición!, ¡Preso de mierda que demonios está pasando, ¿Por qué no movemos más rápido de lo normal?!-pregunto sasuke mientras se acercaba a naruto con intenciones de obligarlo a hablar

-detente sasuke-le dijo kakashi, mientras le obstruía el camino con el brazo, dando como resultado una mala mirada de sasuke

-aquí la base militar **daijo** , con quien me comunico-dijo la voz de la inteligencia artificial de la base

-¡aquí spartan 009. Solicito hablar con el general hiruzen sarutobi, nivel de prioridad: 0001 código rojo!, ¡repito: aquí spartan 009. Solicito hablar con el general hiruzen sarutobi, nivel de prioridad: 0001 código rojo!-grito naruto desesperado

-en proceso-dijo la inteligencia artificial. Después de un segundo apareció la imagen del general sarutobi en la pantalla táctil

-¿qué sucede naruto?-pregunto calmado sarutobi

-¡señor tenemos nivel de prioridad: 0001 código rojo!-dijo naruto a sarutobi, cosa que sorprendió a sarutobi, expresión que se vio reflejada en sus rasgos faciales-¡el covenant tiene bajo control el puesto de vigilancia que está cerca de la constelación de asteroides!-dijo naruto sorprendiendo aún más al general-¡enviando imágenes!-dijo naruto mientras presionaba en el teclado táctil

-e-esto es…-trataba de decir sarutobi pero el asombro no lo dejaba

-¡exacto hay rupturas en el desliesespacio!-dijo naruto mientras la cabina del pelican se iluminaba-¡señor es una nave de línea del covenant acompañada de dos fragatas del covenant!-comunico naruto

-¡rápido avisen a todos los generales estamos siendo invadidos!-grito sarutobi a sus subordinados-¿naruto situación?-pregunto sarutobi

-parece ser que las naves no nos ha detectado o simplemente nos ignoró, señor-dijo naruto mientras veía las naves avanzar por el espacio

-naruto, necesito que estén aquí lo más rápido posible, vamos a abandonar este planeta-dijo sarutobi

-si señor-dijo naruto, para después cortar la comunicación-ya lo escuchaste bee, necesitamos llegar a tiempo o nos dejan-dijo naruto

-con gusto-dijo bee mientras aceleraba lo más que podía el pelican

-" _chicos"_ -pensaron con preocupación los demás spartan pensando en sus compañeros


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones:**

Con este capítulo ustedes deciden si la continuo, si dicen que la deje la dejo y si quieren que siga la continuo con todo el placer

Respecto al harem, me gustaría saber su opinión de si le colocamos genero harem a la historio o simplemente lo dejamos como esta, dependiendo de su respuesta hare lo posible para cumplir con sus expectativas

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y perdonen por el tiempo perdido (si no les gusto la historia)

 **No siendo más iniciemos con este pequeño proyecto**

Renuncia de derechos: ninguno de los personajes y fragmentos (personajes, nombres, armas, etc.) que se mencionaran en esta historia no me pertenecen, ya que le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores sea naruto o halo

 **Capítulo 2: un paseo por la ciudad grin**

 **01:15 horas, octubre 30, 2567**

 **Sistema estelar astro ocho, planeta vers, base militar daijo**

-tienen permiso para aterrizar en el hangar siete-dijo la voz de la inteligencia artificial por medio de los parlantes del pelican

La nave donde venía el equipo siete aterrizaba en la base **daijo** con diez minutos de anticipación, llegaban antes de lo previsto. Los tripulantes bajaron del pelican para ser recibidos por sarutobi en persona

-me alegra saber que todos llegaron a salvo de la misión-dijo sarutobi mientras miraba bajar a sus soldados

-no todos señor-dijo naruto que cargaba el cuerpo del piloto muerto

-…una lamentable perdida-dijo sarutobi mientras serraba los ojos y ordenaba a unos soldados para que llevaran el cuerpo a una morgue-bee, gracias por tu apoyo en esta misión-dijo sarutobi tendiéndole la mano al spartan ll-en el hangar 01 hay un pelican esperando para llevarte adonde se encuentra el general A-dijo sarutobi

-entendido-dijo bee estrechando la mano de sarutobi

-kakashi lleva a tu equipo a descansar-ordeno sarutobi, a lo que el spartan solo asintió como gesto de confirmación-ha kakashi, quiero que estés pendiente por si algo se presenta-le comunico sarutobi al spartan

-si señor-respondió kakashi, para dar unos pasos y detenerse frente a bee- _"es alto"-_ pensó kakashi cuando estuvo frente a bee y pudo notar la diferencia de altura, subiendo sus manos a la altura de la cabeza, kakashi se quitó el casco y hablo-es un honor haber trabajado con usted bee-san, espero que algún día podamos trabajar en equipo nuevamente-agradeció honestamente kakashi mientras le hacía un saludo militar a bee. Bee ante las palabras de kakashi solo asintió con la cabeza como respuesta-con su permiso señor-dijo kakashi para después mirar a sarutobi

-adelante-respondió sarutobi y observa como el equipo siete se marchaba

Bee después de ver como el spartan se marchaba giro su cabeza para mirar a naruto-naruto es un gusto que hayas decidido ayudarnos-le dijo bee a naruto-dentro de muy poco nos volveremos a reunir, así que no mueras-le dijo bee dándole la mano a naruto

-je, como si muriera fácilmente-dijo naruto con gracia, mientras sonreía-aunque tendré presente lo que dijiste-dijo naruto mientras estrechaba la mano con bee

-hasta la próxima naruto-dijo bee cuando soltó la mano de naruto e inicio su camino al lugar donde lo espera su vehículo de transporte- y no olvides lo que te dije-le recordó bee

-claro que no lo olvidare-dijo naruto-y lo mismo va para ti, no quiero perder otro spartan mas-le dijo naruto a bee, solo para ver como este levantaba el pulgar como signo de entendimiento

-vamos naruto, quiero mostrarte algo-dijo sarutobi cuando bee doblo en una esquina de la base

-señor-respondió naruto en respuesta a lo que dijo el general

Caminado por los pasillos de la base, naruto seguía firmemente el caminar de sarutobi, desde que iniciaron su caminar tanto naruto como el general no habían pronunciado una palabra. Naruto miraba atentamente los pasillos y los lugares de entrenamiento. Naruto pudo observar lo mejorado y actualizado que estaba todo desde la última vez que había pisado una base militar de la UNSC.

-en trece años las cosas cambian demasiado-pensó naruto en voz alta mientras miraba las instalaciones de la base

-si, en esos trece años la humanidad ha dado lo mejor de ella para seguir viviendo-dijo sarutobi-además la tecnología humana a evolucionado enormemente-informo sarutobi a naruto

-eso me lo puedo imaginar-dijo naruto mientras recordaba los cambios que tenía el pelican con el que lo sacaron de la prisión-pero aun así, el covenant…-decía naruto sin quitar la vista de las instalaciones

-sí, aun con tantos avances, el covenant nos supera y como consecuencia tiene su pie metido en nuestro trasero-dijo sarutobi- ya llegamos-informo sarutobi mientras llegaba a una puerta y esperaba a que esta abriera, cuando esta abrió se pudo ver cascos de armaduras " _Mark Vl"_ en mal estado, partes de armaduras y unas máquinas que estaban situadas en la parte central de la habitación-bienvenido a la sala de ingeniería de la base **daijo** \- dijo sarutobi

-para tener una sala de ingeniería donde monten y desmonten las armaduras de los spartan…-decía naruto con asombro

-en la actualidad cada base cuenta con una sala de estas-dijo sarutobi-pero esto depende de las funcionalidades de la base-dijo nuevamente sarutobi

-ya veo…-dijo naruto mientras inspeccionaba las partes de las armaduras en la sala

-soldado deja eso en su lugar-ordeno una voz mientras entraba a la sala. Naruto al escuchar la orden dirigió su vista a la persona responsable, encontrando a un hombre de unos 35 años vestido con una bata y debajo de esta llevaba ropa estándar, el hombre tenía cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color que estaban protegidos por unas gafas-señor, por favor evite que simples soldados pongan sus manos en estas armaduras-dijo nuevamente la voz mientras miraba a sarutobi

-qué bueno que llegaste ingeniero marco-dijo sarutobi mientras seguía con la mirada el andar del ingeniero

-y ¿bien?, ¿que lo trae por aquí general?-pregunto el ingeniero mientras recogía un casco que tenía la parte frontal partida

-he venido por mi encargo-dijo sarutobi, ante lo dicho por el general, el ingeniero se sorprendió levemente-espero que lo tengas listo-dijo nuevamente sarutobi mientras avanzaba por la sala

-claro-declaro el ingeniero mientras asentía con la cabeza-¿pero él será el nuevo soldado que porte esa armadura?-pregunto el ingeniero mientras miraba a naruto

-claro, es el más apropiado-respondió el general

-¿está seguro general?, recuerde que estas armaduras fueron creadas específicamente para ciertas personas, y si el no cumple con los requisitos…-decía el ingeniero aun mirando a naruto-…él podría morir-soltó su inquietud el ingeniero

-ya lo dije, él es el más apropiado-dijo nuevamente sarutobi

-como diga general-dijo el ingeniero mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación-síganme-dijo de nuevo el hombre para abrir una puerta y entrar por esta

-vamos-ordeno sarutobi a naruto mientras seguían al ingeniero

Naruto se asombró más que antes, al otro lado de la puerta había instalaciones con ingenieros y doctores reparando armaduras, donde la que más se veía era el modelo " _Mark VI"_ , también pudo observar otra armadura que él no conocía, y restándole importancia siguió su camino junto a sarutobi y el ingeniero, después de unos momentos el ingeniero paro nuevamente y hablo

-aquí se encuentra su pedido, general-informo el hombre y recibiendo una aprobación del general, el hombre abrió la puerta. Entrando a la sala el hombre mostro una armadura que estaba detrás de una vitrina de cristal-aquí tiene la armadura " _Mark V"_ que pidió que reparara-dijo el hombre mientras contemplaba la armadura

Naruto al ver la armadura se acercó a la vitrina y con nostalgia coloco su mano sobre el cristal que protegía la armadura, con paciencia detallo la armadura, el color primario era de color negro y el segundario era de color naranja, la armadura tenía el casco típico de la _"Mark V"_ y en la parte izquierda del pecho se encontraba grabado su número de serie "009", esta era su armadura de eso no había duda, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo era que estaba en perfectas condiciones? Que el recordara, en su última misión su armadura había quedado inservible, entonces girando sobre sus talones naruto miro a sarutobi con intenciones de preguntar

-yo ordene que la repararan con uno de los mejores ingenieros con los que contaba-respondió sarutobi a la pregunta que naruto pensaba formularle, después de esa respuesta naruto regreso su vista a la armadura

-como tú vas hacer el segundo portador de esa armadura, espero que le des un buen uso ya ella simboliza aun gran soldado-dijo el ingeniero mientras miraba a naruto

-¿segundo portador?-pregunto desconcertado naruto

-ha, en cuanto a eso, él es su legítimo portador-dijo sarutobi

-¡!-el ingeniero se asombró ante lo dicho por su general y calmándose un poco hablo-¿me estás diciendo que él es el spartan 009?-pregunto incrédulo el ingeniero mientras miraba a naruto

-si-fue lo que respondió sarutobi

-es un gusto conocerlo señor-dijo el ingeniero a naruto mientras le daba un salido militar recibiendo como respuesta el mismo saludo militar por parte de naruto

-ingeniero marco por favor coloque la aradura en naruto-dijo sarutobi para después mirar a naruto- naruto te espero en sala de reuniones-dijo sarutobi para después salir de la sala

Después de que sarutobi salió de la sala, el ingeniero miro a naruto-por favor colóquese esto-dijo marco mientras le pasaba un traje color negro, mismo traje que se utilizaba en parte de debajo de armadura

Después de unos treinta minutos naruto ya tenía la armadura " _Mark V_ " puesta por completo

-muévete para que te acostumbres a la armadura-ordeno el ingeniero a naruto

Haciendo caso a la orden recibida, naruto inicio sus movimientos apretando y soltando sus manos, después camino en la sala y se detuvo. Mirando fijamente su armadura y siendo consiente del peso de esta, naruto no sentía problemas con la armadura, al contrario, el sentía comodidad con la armadura, era como si fuera su propia piel, era tal como la recordaba

-¿hay algún problema?-pregunto marco mientras veía a naruto cuando se detuvo

-no, ninguno-respondió naruto

-siendo así, posiciónate en ese lugar para ajustar tus monitores de energía-le dijo marco mientras señalaba un cuadro rojo. Naruto camino nuevamente y se posiciono sobre el cuadro rojo y después de un momento el ingeniero hablo-listo, monitores funcionando-dijo marco-quédate quieto para la prueba de escudos de energía-ordeno marco a lo que naruto obedeció, des pues de eso naruto escucho como sus escudos de energía cargaban-escudos funcionando bien, eso es todo señor-dijo marco

-gracias por su ayuda-dijo naruto mientras se acercaba al ingeniero

-no hay problema, además yo soy el que debe darte las gracias-dijo marco para desconcierto de naruto-hace 16 años mi familia y yo sobrevivimos gracias a que impediste el avance del covenant, aunque el planeta fue destruido, muchas personas pudimos sobrevivir al evacuar en las naves de transporte que defendiste-relato marco él porque del agradecimiento

-no hay problema, solo cumplía con mi trabajo-dijo naruto restándole importancia

-puede que sea cierto, pero sé que lo que hiciste fue por propias decisiones tuyas y que desobedeciste órdenes directas y gracias a eso aún estoy vivo junto a mi familia-dijo marco-gracias spartan 009-dijo el hombre mientras le daba la mano a naruto

-no selo digas a nadie-pidió naruto mientras le estrechaba la mano- con su permiso me retiro-dijo naruto mientras salía de la sala

-…creo que aún tenemos esperanza-dijo marco mientras veía a naruto alejarse

 **02:00 horas, octubre 30, 2567**

 **Sistema estelar astro ocho, planeta vers, base militar daijo, sala de reuniones**

Sarutobi estaba estresado, el estado en el planeta **vers** era un caos total. Hace dos horas atrás el estado de la humanidad en el planeta era mediocre, aunque las bases a portaban una gran cantidad de spartan, estos apenas podían contener al covenant y al ver que la situación en ese planeta era difícil los altos mandos ordenaron la evacuación inmediata, en si las evacuaciones eran un poquito complicadas, pero con ayuda de los spartan se sobre llevaba y aun que el covenant atacaba con una fuerza implacable… aún se mantenían vivos, pero el problema vino desde hace una hora atrás, con la información que había recibido de naruto cuando salió de la prisión, la aparición antes del tiempo pronosticado por los hombre del general A, de la nave de línea y las dos fragatas del covenant habían puesto todo patas arriba

A los monitores de la sala de reuniones llegaban imágenes, reportes y toda clase de informes: naves de evacuación destruidas, pequeñas bases del ejército borradas del mapa, ciudades reducidas a escombros, soldados muertos en combate, ciudadanos pidiendo ayuda, se había desatado un infierno en el planeta **vers** , de eso no había duda.

-¡aquí el frente veinte de marines! ¡Empezamos el descenso!-resonó en el silencio de la sala la comunicación de un soldado.

Sarutobi que simplemente miraba las imágenes que pasaban por el monitor central de la sala giro su rostro para ver una imagen satelital, y lo que vio ocasiono que su rostro se contorsionara. Destrucción, llamas, humo, eso era lo único que se podía ver en la imagen satelital, el covenant estaba atacando con fuerza absoluta, de eso había duda, frunciendo el ceño Sarutobi seguía observando las imágenes que seguían circulando, y observando con detenimiento pudo ver, que en las ciudades donde sus Spartan estaban el avance del covenant no era tan rápido, embozando una pequeña y triste sonrisa Sarutobi agradecía a sus soldados por proporcionar apoyo a la humanidad, o por lo menos el suficiente para que cierta parte de esta población pudiera vivir unos minutos mas

-¡necesitamos refuerzos!, ¡repito, necesitamos refuerzos, son demasiadas tropas del covenant!-se hoyo nuevamente en la sala la llamada de apoyo de un soldado

-¡la sección siete está bajo manos enemigas!-se escuchó otro comunicado en la sala

-¡cubran el frente soldados, tenemos que detener lo más posible al covenant para que las naves de evacuación puedan despegar sin problemas!-se hoyo el grito del soldado en jefe en la sala-¡y si es necesario daremos nuestras vidas para ello!-grito nuevamente el soldado a cargo-¡a la car…!-se cortó el anuncio del soldado a cargo, después de esto se escuchó como los rifles de asalto de los demás marines escupían sus balas, pero la intensidad en la se escuchaban los disparos fue disminuyendo conforme se escuchaban gritos de júbilo de las tropas del covenant

Sarutobi que había escuchado todo el comunicado, cerró los ojos con pesadez y como si no quisiera abrirlos nuevamente, abrió sus ojos lentamente, después soltó un suspiro mientras miraba nuevamente el monitor repleto de imágenes deprimentes. Después de unos minutos las puertas de la sala de reuniones se abrió para dar paso a las personas que habían estado horas antes en recinto, bueno casi todas ya que aún faltaban soldados por arribar a la base.

Con paciencia Sarutobi giro su cuerpo y miro a sus soldados, todos tenían expresiones de cansancio y pesadez plasmadas en sus rostros

-es un gusto tenerte de vuelta Tsume-dijo Sarutobi mientras miraba a una mujer con marcas rojas en las mejillas

-es bueno estar de vuelta, señor-respondió Tsume con cansancio. Ella estaba agotada de su resiente misión, había que tenido que trabajar con soldados bajo el mando de un capitán de una pequeña base militar, su misión era suprimir un grupo de insurrectos, pero cuando estaba en eso descubrieron que el covenant estaba en el planeta, por consiguiente Tsume fue solicitada por el capitán de la base, petición que Sarutobi aprobó, y las nuevas labores de la spartan fueron suprimir pequeños focos de milicia del covenant, labor que desarrollo hasta hace una hora, misma hora que la nave de línea y las fragatas del covenant arribaron al planeta. La pequeña base fue destruida por una cantidad considerable de tropas covenant, cuando la base fue destruida ella fue devuelta a la base **daijo** que está bajo órdenes del general Sarutobi- ¿y los demás general?-pregunto Tsume solo observando en la sala a Kakashi, Gay, Asuma y Kurenai

-ya vamos a contactarnos con ellos-dijo Sarutobi para después oprimir un botón y decir-base militar **daijo** al spartan Obito-hablo Sarutobi, pero no recibió respuesta- base militar **daijo** al spartan Obito, ¿me recibes?-insistió nuevamente el general

-fuerte y claro, señor-respondió el spartan al otro lado del enlace

-reporten estado-pido Sarutobi

-se hizo todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, paro no pudimos frenar al paso del covenant, la base militar "teppes" ha caído señor-informo el spartan-actualmente estoy siendo acompañado del spartan Itachi con dirección a la base, señor. Tiempo de llegada diez minutos aproximadamente-comunico Obito

-entendido, los esteremos esperando-dijo Sarutobi, después presiono otros botones en el teclado táctil para enlazar otro canal de comunicación, cuando estaba por iniciar la comunicación se detuvo cuando vio que la puerta de la sala se abrió, solo para mostrar a Naruto con su armadura puesta-adelante-invito sarutobi a naruto para que entrara a la sala, después de ver como naruto se posicionaba en una silla, sarutobi continuo con su labor-base militar **daijo** al spartan mikoto-hablo sarutobi

-¡¿general es usted?!-pregunto una voz

-sí, con el-respondió sarutobi-¿con quién hablo?-pregunto el general

-¡con la spartan kushina!-respondió la voz

-estado-ordeno sarutobi saber la situación

-¡señor, necesitamos evacuación urgentemente!-comunico desesperada kushina-¡anko concentra el fuego en el lado oeste!-grito kushina mientras se escuchaban disparos de armas de fuego

-¿kushina dónde están?, ¿Qué está pasando ahí?-pregunto sarutobi alarmado al escuchar los sonidos del combate

-¡señor estamos en la ciudad "grin" resguardados en un edificio!-dijo kushina mientras apretaba el gatillo de rifle de asalto y la pólvora de balas detonaba-¡nuestra oficial a cargo, la spartan mikoto se encuentra en mal estado, ella recibió parte de un pacto ocasionado por una explosión, su estado es crítico, actualmente se encuentra inconsciente y los escudos de su armadura no responden!-explico kushina el estado de mikoto-¡yugao encárgate de los enemigos que se acercan por el este!-grito la orden kushina-¡señor necesitamos que nos saquen de este infierno!-solicito kushina la extracción de su equipo

Sarutobi miro a los soldados en su sala tratando de encontrar a quienes mandar para el rescate del equipo de kushina, pero ninguno lo convencía, todos tenían caras de estar exhaustos por las constantes misiones, teniendo en cuenta el estado de sus hombres sarutobi enfoco su mirada en naruto que lo estaba mirando, cuando sarutobi pensaba en preguntar a naruto, este solamente sintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, el tener el consentimiento de naruto, sarutobi hablo nuevamente

-envíenme su posición-ordeno sarutobi

-¡en proceso!-le respondió kushina

-la ayuda va encamino, resistan lo más que puedan-dijo sarutobi mientras veía las coordenadas del edificio donde se resguardaban las spartan

-¡si señor!-dijo kushina con entusiasmo, para después cortar la comunicación

Un mapa en 3D apareció sobre la mesa que se encontraba en la sala de reuniones, en este se encontraba un mapa de la ciudad "grin", y el lugar donde se resguardaban las spartan era la alcaldía de esa ciudad, haciendo una mueca sarutobi miro el mapa, después enfoco la vista en naruto que se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a sarutobi

-¿Cómo lo harás?-le pregunto sarutobi a naruto

Tras mirar el mapa un momento naruto hablo-el trasporte me llevara hasta este punto-dijo naruto mientras señalaba la parte trasera una colina fuera de la ciudad-después será lo que siempre se hace-dijo naruto con tranquilidad

-pero eso está muy lejos de ellas-dijo tsume que estaba parada detrás de naruto-es casi un kilómetro de distancia-dijo tsume la distancia que había entre el punto de descenso y el lugar de las spartan

-es la distancia perfecta-dijo naruto mientras miraba a la mujer de marcas en las mejillas a través de su visera del casco

-tu bastardo desconocido, ¿piensas dejar que ellas mueran por no querer acércate a ella?-dijo tsume dirigiendo su mirada a naruto, una mirada irritada

-esa es la distancia más prudente. No puedo arriesgarme a perder la nave de transporte solo por acercarme de mas, nada me segura que no hayan anti aéreos cerca de donde ellas están, o covenant que tengan cañones de combustible-expreso naruto por qué no quería acercarse mas

-…-ente lo dicho por naruto tsume no protesto, él tenía la razón

-naruto hay un pelican esperando en el hangar once-dijo sarutobi, ente lo dicho por el general naruto asintió con la cabeza y procedió a retirarse de la sala

-espera yo voy contigo-dijo tsume mientras agarraba el casco de su traje, ante este comentario naruto detuvo su andar y miro a la soldado con detenimiento-¿qué pasa?-pregunto ella desconcertada por el comportamiento del spartan que tenía frente a ella

-…-naruto no dijo nada mientras la miraba-tú no puedes ir conmigo-dijo naruto sin quitarle la vista a la soldado

-¡ha!-exclamo tsume en protesta-y porque no puedo ir, que sepa el general no dijo nada de no poder ir-dijo ella como sus ojos brillaban de rabia

-si vas eventualmente serás un peso muerto para la misión-dijo naruto su razón de porque ella no podía ir

-¡tú bastardo nuevo, ¿qué teas creído?, respeta los rangos y experiencia de tus superiores!-grito tsume con furia mientras fulminaba con la mirada a naruto-¡en este mismo momento te ordeno que te quites el casco y reveles tu identidad!-ordeno tsume de manera autoritaria

Ante lo ordenado por tsume, naruto miro a sarutobi que con cansancio asintió a la pregunta de naruto, con paciencia naruto se retiró el casco de su cabeza y rebelando su rostro hablo-mi nombre es naruto, spartan con código de serie 009, actualmente al servicio de la UNSC-dijo naruto cuando se quitó el casco

-naruto-san-dijo kakashi con asombro al ver a naruto, esas palabras dejaron desconcertados a los demás spartan que estaban a su lado

-suficiente tsume, naruto realizara solo la misión-le dijo sarutobi a la soldado

-pero señor-dijo ella en protesta

-nada de peros, ya estás en tus límites y si vas a la misión es muy probable de que seas una carga y no una ayuda-dijo sarutobi-naruto ve que se hace tarde-le dijo sarutobi a naruto

-señor-dijo naruto como respuesta, para volver a colocarse el casco y salir de la sala

-¿nos podemos retirar?-pregunto azuma a sarutobi recibiendo un "si" como respuesta-¿vamos kakashi?-le pregunto azuma a su compañero

-yo me quedo, quiero ver algo interesante-dijo kakashi mientras se acomodaba en la silla

-¿interesante?, ¿qué piensas ver?-pregunto gay a su compañero

-ese que acabo de salir era uno de los legendarios spartan, solo quiero ver como es el en el campo de batalla-dijo kakashi mientras veía el mapa de la ciudad "grin"-" _aunque ya me lo puedo imaginar"_ -pensó kakashi recordando lo que había pasado en la prisión

-entonces el…-decía azuma con asombro

-…uno de esos conocidos como…-secundaba gay el relato de azuma

-…bijuus-concluyo kurenai el relato

-de que hablan, ¿acaso lo conocen?-pregunto desconcertada tsume por la actitud de sus compañeros, ante su comentario los demás soldados la miraron con expresiones que decían "haa, la cagaste hasta el fondo", cosa que la dejo más desconcertada

-siendo así nosotros nos quedamos-dijeron todos los compañeros de kakashi

-oigan no me ignoren y respóndanme-decía tsume desesperada por saber de dónde conocían a naruto, cosa que no surtió efecto ya que sus compañeros hicieron de cuenta que no habían escuchado nada, ella había sido ignorada por completo

 **02:25 horas, octubre 30, 2567**

 **Sistema estelar astro ocho, planeta vers, afueras de la ciudad grin**

-señor, en tres minutos llegaremos al punto de descenso-resonó la voz del piloto en el pelican

Naruto que estaba sentado, se puso de pie cuando escucho el comunicado, con paciencia coloco un rifle de batalla en su espalda, para después agarrar un rifle de asalto con mano derecha, y caminando hasta la compuerta de la nave presiono un botón verde, al instante la compuerta se abrió mostrando como los rayos de uno de los dos soles que rodeaban al planeta **vers** iluminaba a la perfección la destrucción que ocasionaba el covenant por donde cruzaba. Naruto desde el pelican miraba con detenimiento la situación de la ciudad, con una mirada impasible que era ocultada por su casco, observaba como explosiones, edificios derrumbándose, sonidos de combate en tierra de soldados que perecían contra tropas del covenant se mostraban ante sus ojos, enfocándose en su misión naruto busco su objetivo, después de unos segundos lo encontró, la imagen de la alcaldía se ilumino en azul por un momento en su visor para después mostrar la distancia en la que se encontraba de su objetivo

-señor, estamos en el punto de descenso-informo el piloto

-entendido-dijo naruto acercándose el borde de la compuerta-marine estate pendiente para la extracción-le ordeno naruto al piloto del pelican, dando un paso adelante naruto piso el aire y cayo del pelican

Cien metros, eso era la distancia que había del pelican a la superficie del suelo, esos cien metros eran en los que naruto practicaba caída libre, con sus brazos pegados al cuerpo y su cuerpo en posición recta naruto caía de cabeza, cuando estuvo a treinta metros de la superficie naruto ágilmente cambio su posición de caída quedando sus pies más cerca de la superficie del planeta, y utilizando los propulsores de su traje en repetidas ocasiones naruto amortiguo de manera satisfactoria la caída. Después del perfecto aterrizaje naruto empuño su rifle de asalto y siguiendo su punto de navegación naruto dio inicio a su misión

Silencio, eso era lo único que había por donde el cruzaba, y eso era algo que lo tenía inquieto, se suponía que la ciudad debería tener tropas del covenant y hasta el momento había recorrido cien metros y no había encontrado indicios de ellos, eso lo tenía con un sentimiento de incertidumbre, naruto estaba inquieto por no encontrar contacto covenant

Caminando con la incertidumbre, naruto recorría las calles de la ciudad, mirando constantemente su sensor de movimiento en búsqueda de señales del covenant, desafortunadamente no había movimiento enemigo, agudizando más sus sentidos mejorados naruto vigilaba sus alrededores, ya llevaba recorrido novecientos cincuenta metros de su trayecto y todo seguía tranquilo.

Dando una última mirada al sensor de movimiento, nuevamente sin éxito de contacto enemigo, aun con su inquietante sentimiento naruto decidió apresurar el paso en pro de rescatar al grupo spartan que estaba arrinconado en la alcaldía. Caminando a paso rápido naruto miraba constantemente su radar de movimiento, que aún seguía sin detectar contacto enemigo. Cruzando por un callejón naruto sintió como todo a su alrededor pasaba en cámara lenta y sus instintos le gritaban que estaba en peligro, y en un rápido movimiento naruto coloco su brazo derecho en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados mientras lo subía a la altura de su cabeza, el usaba su brazo como un escudo, y sus instintos acertaron ante el peligro

-¡kuh!-gimió naruto ante el repentino golpe en su costado derecho

Con rapidez naruto se levantó del lugar a donde lo había enviado el golpe, empuñando con fuerza su rifle de asalto, apunto al frente suyo, pero no había movimiento, extrañado al no encontrar un enemigo, miro su radar de movimiento pero… nada, no había movimiento, extrañado por esto se concentró en sus alrededores, pero no veía nada. Naruto pensó en que lo que había pasado era su imaginación, pero su pensamiento fue descartado al ver la pared donde había acabado después del golpe, la pared daba signos de que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo, dirigiendo su vista al frente, naruto se enfocó en encontrar a su enemigo

-"… _donde estas bastardo…"_ -pensó naruto mientras miraba detalladamente el panorama frente suyo

Mirando fijamente al frente, sus instintos le gritaron nuevamente que saltara a la izquierda, y haciendo caso a sus instintos el salto. Cuando naruto aterrizo y se estabilizo apretó el gatillo de su rifle de asalto… disparo sin contemplación al lugar donde antes estaba, sus balas surcaban el aire y chocaban con la pared que tenía al frente, mientras disparaba naruto ponía su atención en lo que estaba en frente…nada, frente suyo no había nada, pero él sabía que su enemigo estaba en ese lugar, el medidor de balas en su casco indicaba que a su proveedor solo le quedaban diez balas, las demás las había gastado, sin soltar el gatillo, naruto disparo las ultimas balas del proveedor y hay lo pudo ver, vio como una imagen se distorsionaba al iniciar su propio movimiento, y dirigiendo su arma a la imagen él seguía disparando, una bala acertó en la imagen, la distorsionada imagen brillo al estar en contacto con la bala

-"… _un elit…"_ -pensó naruto al ver como los escudos de energía de su enemigo brillaban

Cambiando de proveedor, naruto recargo su rifle de asalto, y mirando a donde estaba la imagen naruto inicio disparos precisos y controlados, habiendo gastado un proveedor sin resultado alguno, naruto recargo nuevamente su arma e inicio el proceso. Naruto vio nuevamente como la imagen se movía y apuntando hacia ella, disparo, mientras se movía en dirección de su enemigo naruto disparaba sin contemplación, los escudos de energía de su enemigo cayeron cuando la última bala del cargador de naruto impacto contra su objetivo. El elit estaba estupefacto ante lo sucedido, cosa que aprovecho naruto, que en un movimiento rápido y sin recargar su arma, dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del elit, lo que ocasiono la muerte del extraterrestre

-parece que el radar no puede detectar estos elit que tienen camuflaje-dijo naruto viendo al elit muerto

Recargando su arma naruto siguió su camino, habiendo recorrido (desde el punto de aterrizaje) dos kilómetros, él llego a un parque, naruto noto como dos elits de armadura azul que estaban a cuatro metros de distancia de él eran acompañados de ocho grunts, afortunadamente los soldados del covenant le estaban dando la espalda. Moviéndose con rapidez y sigilo naruto corrió hacia un elit, cuando naruto se posiciono en la espalda de su enemigo apretó con fuerza su rifle de asalto y golpeo la nuca del alienígena con su arma, sin prestar atención en como caía el cuerpo sin vida del elit, naruto se abalanzo a su siguiente objetivo. Llegando por la espalda del elit, naruto dio un salto y con su mano izquierda agarro la cabeza del desprevenido alienígena y tirando con fuerza la cabeza de su enemigo, naruto la tiro hacia atrás del elit, ocasiono que el extraterrestre dejara expuesto su cuello, naruto desenfundo con rapidez el cuchillo que tenía en su espalda baja y con fuerza lo clavo en el cuello de su víctima. Guardando su cuchillo naruto empuño su rifle de asalto, y vacío su cargador en los desprevenidos grunts que no se dieron cuenta de la muerte de sus jefes

Después de los enfrentamientos con el elit invisible y el grupo covenant del parque, naruto solo se había encontrado con grunts desperdigados, nada que él no pudiera manejar, con cuatro kilómetros recorridos, naruto diviso la entrada de la alcaldía. Frente a la alcaldía se encontraban cuatro elits con armadura naranja y armamento estándar, quince grunts con aguijoneadores y pistolas de plasma, por ultimo cinco jackals con escudos amarillo, este grupo del covenant se enfrentaba con las cuatro spartan que estaban refugiadas en la alcaldía

-aquí spartan: 009 a los spartans refugiados en la alcaldía-hablo naruto por un canal privado

-aquí spartan kushina-respondió kushina desde el otro lado de la línea

-solicito que tengan cuidado cuando disparen a los enemigos que están frente al edificio-dijo naruto por el canal de comunicación

-¿a qué se refiere?-pregunto kushina sin entender lo que decía naruto

-voy a entrar por puerta delantera-dijo naruto por el canal

-sigo sin entender- dijo kushina sin comprender lo que decía la otra voz que estaba en el canal de comunicación

-voy a tocar la puerta, spartan: 009, corto-dijo naruto cerrando el canal de comunicación

-¡oye!, ¡oye!-grito kushina cuando entendió lo que decía el otro spartan-¡maldición!-exclamo cuando no hubo más dialogo con el otro spartan-anko, yugao concentren el fuego-ordeno kushina a sus compañeras de equipo

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto anko sin entender la orden

-parece que los refuerzos llegan por el frente de la alcaldía-dijo kushina

-déjate de bromas kushina-dijo anko irritada

-acaso crees que estoy de humor para hacer bromas-dijo kushina con tono serio en su defensa

-tsk-con irritación anko chasqueo su lengua, mientras iniciaba a fijar objetivos-quien sería tan estúpido como para lanzarse a la muerte de esta forma-dijo anko fijando su blanco-que estup…-anko no termino lo que quería decir, porque fue silenciada por unas explosiones, fijando la mirada de rifle de batalla al origen de la explosión pudo mirar lo que sucedía-…-ella se congelo, anko no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, y estando estática solo pudo mirar lo que sucedía frente a la alcaldía

-¿anko por qué no disparas?-pregunto kushina al ver como su compañera no se movía, al no recibir respuesta kushina miro a su otra compañera-¿yugao que pasa?-pregunto kushina para ver como su otra compañera estaba igual a anko, ante esto kushina se alarmo, y con cautela se aproximó a una ventana para observar lo que sucedía en el exterior del edificio, y al ver lo que pasaba quedo igual que sus compañeras, congelada

-" _! ¿Qué demonios está pasando hay abajo?!"_ -se preguntaron ellas mientras veían lo que pasaba en la entrada del edificio

Después de cortar la comunicación con los spartan que estaban en la alcaldía, naruto dio otra mirada a las tropas del covenant, y lo que vio le saco una sonrisa, los cuatro elits estaba reunido, los grunts como siempre andaban en manada, los jackals estaban en la parte delantera protegiéndose con sus escudos, quitándole el seguro a tres de sus cuatro granadas naruto tiro dos granadas al grupo de elits y la tercera al grupo de grunts, al momento que las granadas cayeron en medio de los grupos estas estallaron. Cambiando su rifle de asalto por su rifle de batalla, naruto apunto al grupo de elits, hay estaban los cuatro elits con sus escudos de la armadura naranja brillando, al ver esto naruto sonrió con más fuerza, sonrisa que no vieron sus enemigos. Naruto savia que esos elits no morirían con esas granadas, ellos no morirían, pero si les debilitaría sus escudos, y cumpliendo sus predicciones naruto apretó el gatillo de su rifle de batalla.

Naruto estaba resguardado detrás de un muro, mientras esperaba que sus escudos cargaran, escudos que había perdido cuando mato a los cuatro elits, cuando sus escudos cargaron el cambio su rifle de batalla por el de asalto, saliendo del lugar donde estaba, naruto apunto a los grunts que habían sobrevivido a la explosión de la granada, y pasando por los cadáveres de los elits, naruto disparo sin contemplación a los pequeños soldados del covenant, todos cayeron ante su arremetida

Cuando naruto acabo con los grunts y elits enfoco su vista en lo jackals que ya habían comenzado su contrataque, naruto apretó el gatillo de su rifle de asalto, pero sus balas rebotaban en los escudos de los jackals. Los escudos de energía de naruto comenzaron a descender cuando los disparos de las pistolas de plasma que tenían los jackals impactaban en su armadura, habiendo vaciado su cargador sin efecto en los jackals naruto cogió la última granada que le quedaba y quitándole el seguro la lanzo al grupo restante del covenant, la granada estallo y cuatro jackals murieron, el único que sobrevivió ya no tenía escudo conque defenderse, pero aun así este seguía disparando hacia naruto

-titititi-escuchaba naruto el indicador de que se pusiera a cubierto por que sus escudos de energía estaban bajos

Sin ponerle atención al insistente sonido naruto se acercó al jackals mientras desenfundaba nuevamente su cuchillo, y estirando su mano izquierda naruto agarro la cabeza del enemigo, con fuerza y rapidez naruto tiro de su enemigo para después clavar su cuchillo en el cuello del alienígena, soltando el cuerpo de su víctima a un lado naruto dio dos pasos para después agacharse y recoger tres granadas de plasma que estaban cerca del cuerpo de un grunts, poniéndose de pie después de recoger las granadas, naruto guardo su cuchillo y con su rifle de batalla en mano se dirigió a la puerta del edificio

Naruto al llegar a la puerta del edificio, esta se abrió, entrando en la alcaldía y subiendo al segundo piso del edificio entro en una sala que daba vista a la parte frontal de la alcaldía, hay frente a él estaban tres spartan sin casco mirándolo, dando unos pasos se posiciono frente a ellas y hablo

-situación-pidió naruto mientras miraba a las spartan

-nuestra oficial a cargo esta inconsciente, no tenemos munición y mucho menos un vehículo de trasporte-informo kushina señalando en la esquina de la sala el cuerpo de mikoto

-entendido-dijo naruto

-oye ¿dónde están los refuerzos?-pregunto anko a naruto

-es un gusto-respondió naruto a la pregunta formulada

-espera, ¿estás diciendo que tú eres los refuerzos que envió el general?-pregunto incrédula kushina ente la respuesta de naruto

-si-dijo naruto mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inconsciente de mikoto, cuando ya estuvo frente a ella naruto le quito el casco a la spartan y sacando un pequeño frasco de un estuche que tenía cerca de su cuchillo, naruto abrió el envase y lo coloco cerca de la nariz de la soldado inconsciente

Un fuerte olor inundaba su nariz, moviéndose lentamente ella recordó que estaban buscando refugio en la ciudad cuando fue alcanzada por una explosión, abriendo sus ojos con rapidez mikoto miro una figura que no conocía cerca de ella, con rapidez ella dio un derechazo, golpe que fue detenido por la figura

-tienes buenos instintos-dijo naruto mientras sostenía el derechazo de mikoto

-…-mientras se aclaraba su vista mikoto no respondió, cuando pudo ver bien reconoció a la figura que tenía enfrente, era un spartan, aunque nunca lo había visto sabía que la persona que estaba frente a ella no era enemigo

-¿te puedes levantar?-pregunto naruto mientras se ponía de pie

-…sí, claro…-respondió mikoto mientras se ponía de pie

-¡oye tú, explica lo que acabas de decir!-pidió una explicación anko

-bien-dijo naruto para posar su mirada en las cuatro spartan-la situación es complicada, el covenant está invadiendo el planeta, gran parte de los civiles del planeta ya fueron evacuados, los generales están alistando sus naves para dejar el planeta-dijo naruto con tranquilidad

-eso ya lo sabemos, lo que yo quise preguntar fue ¿porque recibimos un spartan como refuerzo?-pregunto anko

-actualmente todos los soldados y spartan están incapacitados para esta clase de trabajo, y yo era el único disponible, por consiguiente el general me encomendó esta misión-dijo naruto aun con su tranquilidad

-¡maldición!-se quejó anko-solo enviaron a otro spartan a morir-dijo anko mientras apretaba los puños

-spartan mikoto, revisa el estado de tu armadura-ordeno naruto a la spartan, para ver como mikoto se colocaba su propio casco

-los escudos de energía no funciona-dijo mikoto viendo como su barra de energía estaba en ceros

-¿te puedes mover con libertad?-pregunto naruto

-si-respondió mikoto

-bien-dijo naruto-aquí spartan: 009 al pelican-dijo naruto por un canal privado

-señor-respondió el piloto ante el llamado de naruto

-quiero que lleves el ave al punto acordado, tiempo estimado de llegada de veinte minutos-comunico naruto

-entendido-respondió el piloto

-¿viene un pelican a recogernos?-pregunto kushina a naruto

-no, nosotros nos dirigiremos a él-dijo naruto-nos estará esperando en las afueras de la ciudad

-¡estás loco o que! ¡¿Cómo piensas que podremos salir de aquí con todos esos covenant rondando?!-grito nuevamente anko

-ya tengo confirmada la ruta de escape-dijo naruto-alístense saldremos dentro de un minuto-ordeno naruto

-¿estás loco bastardo? Yo no quiero morir haya afuera, prefiero quedarme y esperar ayuda-dijo anko

-…-naruto no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a anko y la tomo de la armadura-escucha y escucha bien soldado, eres un spartan, eres un ser que fue mejorado y entrenado con el único propósito de estar en la primera línea de fuego, nosotros debemos estar preparados para luchar y si es necesario exprimir hasta la última gota de nuestra energía para seguir luchando, y si llegado el caso caemos en combate, caeremos como unos verdaderos spartan-dijo naruto mientras miraba los ojos de anko-actualmente podemos escapar, aunque el porcentaje de que alguno caiga sea mayor al cincuenta por ciento, eso es mejor a esperar ayuda que no vendrá y tener una muerte segura. Ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer soldado? ¿Te quedaras a esperar una muerte segura o vendrás conmigo para buscar una la salida a este infierno?-pregunto naruto a anko

-…-anko no respondió a la pregunta formulada, solamente aparto la mirada

-disculpa, ¿puedo saber el nombre de nuestro nuevo compañero?-pregunto yugao que había permanecido callada todo el tiempo

Asintiendo con la cabeza ante la petición naruto retiro su casco y hablo-mi nombre es naruto, spartan al servicio de la UNSC con código de serie 009, mejor conocido como el kyubi-dijo naruto

Ente lo dicho por naruto yugao y mikoto no pudieron ocultar su asombro, y como no asombrarse, hay delante de ellas se encontraba unos de los "legendarios spartan ll", lo peor de todo era que la persona que estaba parada frente a ellas parecía tener menor edad que ellas

Coleándose el casco nuevamente naruto se acerca a una ventana, después mira a las spartan que ya tenían puestos sus cascos y se acomodaban sus respectivas armas

-nos vamos antes de que llegue compañía-dijo naruto acercándose a la puerta de la sala y salir

-spartan nos vamos-ordeno mikoto, dando a entender que había retomado el mando

Después de haber bajado al primer piso naruto observo las afueras del edificio, no había ningún peligro, mirando hacia atrás observo a los cuatro spartan detrás de el

-sigan mis órdenes con exactitud-dijo naruto-mikoto ira resguardada por ustedes dos, tu vigilaras la retaguardia y yo iré en cabeza-dijo naruto mientras señalaba a kushina y anko para que protegieran a mikoto y asignaba a yugao la retaguardia-una cosa más, estén pendientes a los callejones-advirtió naruto al grupo y en silencio salieron los spartan de la alcaldía

Habiendo caminado durante diez minutos y a mitad del recorrido naruto detuvo su andar, pegándose a una pared de las paredes del callejón naruto miro que le esperaba más adelante. Era una amplia calle con vehículos destrozados, pero eso no era el problema, los tres elits de armadura azul, ocho grunts, esos eran el problema y lo más complicado era que estaban distribuidos por toda la calle, mirando a sus acompañantes naruto ordeno que se acomodaran en las paredes del callejón, inmediatamente las spartan obedecieron

-fijen blancos, pero no disparen hasta que lo ordene-dijo naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta, con esa respuesta naruto comenzó a moverse

-¿qué piensa hacer?-pregunto anko a sus compañeras mientras veía a naruto moverse

-no se…-respondió kushina fijando como blanco a el elit que estaba más lejos

-concéntrense y pongan atención, pueda que aprendan algo-regaño mikoto a sus compañeras

-que podemos aprender de un mocoso como ese-dijo nuevamente anko

-lo que no aprendieron cuando el llego por el frente de la alcaldía-dijo mikoto-yugao me dijo lo que el hiso-comento mikoto

-eso solo fue suerte-dijo anko en su defensa

-no creo que solo fuese suerte-comento yugao

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto kushina a su compañera

-¿que recuerdan de la reunión que tuvimos antes de hacer esta misión?-pregunto yugao a sus compañeros

-algo relacionado con los primeros spartan o algo así-dijo anko con pereza

-además de que supuestamente eran sobresalientes-agrego kushina

-pues ese mocoso como lo llamo anko, parece ser perteneciente a ese grupo de súper hombres-dijo mikoto

-además de que según los informes era uno de los más eficientes-aporto yugao

-no me lo creo…-dijo kushina levemente sorprendida

-para mi es solo un mocoso-dijo anko mientras seguía con la mirada los movimientos de naruto

-estén preparadas-dijo naruto por un canal de comunicación

-señor-respondieron las cuatro mujeres

Naruto miraba la espalda de un elit como un depredador que mira a su presa, desenfundando su cuchillo naruto corrió a la espalda del alienígena y dando un pequeño salto se aferró a la espalda se su objetivo y con un movimiento rápido naruto apuñalo al elit, guardando su cuchillo naruto empuño su rifle de batalla naruto reanudo su carrera y apretando el catillo de su arma abrió fuego sobre el segundo elit que tenía cerca

-¡esta demente!-grito anko al ver como naruto se lanzaba a la batalla de uno contra once

-¡voy a abrir fuego!-dijo alarmada kushina

-¡no abran fuego hasta que él lo ordene!-grito mikoto deteniendo a sus compañeras

-¡pero!-replico kushina escuchando los disparos de naruto y la tropa del covenant

-esperemos la orden-repitió mikoto-aprovechemos esta oportunidad para ver de que son capaces nuestros ancestros-dijo mikoto mirando las acciones de naruto-" _muéstrame nuestras diferencias"_ -pensó mikoto mientras centraba su vista en los movimientos de naruto

-quédate quieto-decía naruto mientras disparaba al segundo elit que al sentir como las balas impactaban en su armadura comenzó a moverse

Naruto veía como las balas de plasma de los grunts y el otro elit cruzaban cerca suyo, sin poner atención en la barra de energía que comenzaba a disminuirse, naruto corría mientras disparaba hacia su objetivo, y cuando estuvo cerca de elit naruto lo golpeo con la culata de su arma, el golpe desvaneció por completo los pocos escudos que tenía el elit, apuntando su arma a quemarropa naruto disparo la ráfaga de tres balas de su arma ocasionando la muerte del elit. Sin descanso naruto reanudo su carrera mientras apuntaba a los grunts que se acercaban, a la cabeza, el tórax al nivel del corazón, esos eran los puntos a los cuales naruto apuntaba antes de jalar el gatillo, corriendo de frente naruto disparaba, pero de un momento a otro naruto salto a la izquierda cuanto observo como una granada de plasma caía frente suyo, y sin tiempo a descansar salto nuevamente para esquivar otra granada, recuperándose del salto naruto corrió detrás de un camión, el sonido de sus escudos se escucharon y esperando unos momentos detrás del camión los escudos de naruto se cargaron, corriendo nuevamente naruto salió detrás del camión y como si nada hubiese pasado naruto siguió disparando a sus enemigos.

Disparando a la izquierda y después a la derecha naruto elimino a los dos últimos grunts con disparos certeros a la cabeza, siguiendo con su carrera naruto centro su atención a su último enemigo. El elit cuando vio como caía el último grunts corrió directo a naruto mientras disparaba su rifle de plasma. Cuando naruto vio como el elit corría en su dirección sonrió y apresurando más el paso naruto seguía disparando, el sonido inconfundible que emitían sus escudos cuando advertían que estaban por fallecer inundaron el casco de naruto y a cuatro metros su enemigo naruto salto, aun en el aire naruto disparo y con sus últimas tres balas del cargador de su arma naruto acabo los escudos de energía de su enemigo, no teniendo balas en su cargador actual y cayendo sobre el elit naruto empuño con fuerza su arma y propinándole un golpe en la cabeza de su enemigo, el elit se derrumbó muerto

-reúnanse conmigo-le dijo naruto a las demás spartans, mientras escuchaba y veía la barra de sus escudos, estaba en cero. Mientras sus compañeras llegaban sus escudos de energía regresaron a la normalidad-sigamos-dijo naruto cuando sus acompañantes llegaron, sin decir nada ellas lo siguieron

Ya estaban saliendo de la ciudad y naruto en compañía no habían vuelto a encontrar más soldados del covenant, y esto lo tenía nuevamente preocupado, y para corroborar su preocupación naruto diviso como un phantom se aproximaba a su posición

-prepárense tenemos compañía-comunico naruto a los demás spartan

-¿señor?-pregunto sin entender anko, para después ver como se acercaba el phantom-¡maldición!-grito anko al comprender lo que dijo naruto

-aquí viene-dijo naruto cuando el phantom abrió fuego hacia ellos

Todos saltaban y corrían de un lado para otro tratando de esquivar las balas de plasma que les lanzaba el phantom. Dando una fugas mirada naruto vio como las spartan se movían con pesadez, serrando sus ojos por un instante naruto pensó la que iba a hacer, y viendo que era la opción más viable, naruto miro el phantom

-¿Cómo están de munición?-pregunto naruto a sus compañeras

-solo contamos con una granada de fragmentación y dos cargadores para el rifle de asalto-informo kushina

-bien-dijo naruto-denme esa munición-ordeno naruto

-¡¿y nosotros que? Quedaremos indefensas!-grito anko en protesta

-ustedes no la van a necesitar-dijo naruto

-¿qué quieres decir?-pregunto mikoto mientras esquivaba una bala de plasma lanzada por el phantom

-a quinientos metros de aquí, detrás de la colina las está esperando un pelican, quiero que vallan a ese punto-dijo naruto

-espera, estas diciendo ¿Qué te vas a quedar aquí?-pregunto nuevamente mikoto-si es así te tengo una mejor opción, huyamos detrás de la colina y nos vamos en el pelican-propuso mikoto

-no se puede, si huimos sin deshacernos del phantom él nos seguirá y nos machacara cuando estemos abordando-dijo naruto

-entonces nos quedaremos a ayudarte-dijo kushina

-negativo, en el estado que están solo serán blancos fáciles-dijo naruto-además mi misión es sacarlas de aquí sanas y salvas-recordó naruto el objetivo de la misión

-…-después de esas palabras ninguna dijo nada, solamente se acercó yugao para entregarle la granada y los cargadores

-una cosa más, espérenme cinco minutos, si no llego en ese tiempo lárguense de este lugar-dijo naruto

-…si señor…-respondió mikoto

-suerte-dijo yugao cuando le entrego la munición

-tranquila no moriré a solo unas horas de haber salido de prisión-dijo naruto con gracia por la preocupación de la spartan-ahora váyanse-ordeno naruto para ver como las spartan marchaban

-bien, miremos que sorpresa me traes-dijo naruto mientras dispara con su rifle de asalto al phantom, y lo grande su cometido la nave centro su atención en naruto-aquí viene la sorpresa-dijo naruto viendo como el phantom dejaba de disparar para soltar su carga, dos cuerpos robustos, grandes y de color azul descendían de la nave. Naruto recargando su arma apunto a los cuerpos que poco a poco se urgían, eran grandes de eso no cania duda, naruto había enfrentados a estos seres unas veces, y de esos enfrentamientos el savia una cosa, esas cosas eran una molestia-como me gustaría tener una rocket en estos momentos-dijo naruto al ver como los hunters se mostraban en su máximo esplendor-comencemos nuestro juego amigos-dijo naruto mientras apretaba el gatillo y dejaba que las balas volaran contras los hunters

Las spartan corrían por la colina, cuando estaban por adentrar en la parte trasera de la deformación geografía escucharon los disparos de naruto, con curiosidad las cuatro giraron para ver contra que luchaba el soldado, y se sorprendieron con lo que vieron, naruto luchaba contra dos hunters, ellas sabían que tan peligrosos eran esos miembros del covenant, ellas habían aniquilado a unos cuantos de esos pero no lo hubiesen logrado de no ser porque tenían una rocket disponible

-vámonos-dijo mikoto mientras reanudaba su camino, lo último que ellas vieron fue como naruto saltaba para esquivar un golpe de la enorme criatura

Naruto saltaba para esquivar la tacleada directa de un hunter, pero al saltar quedo propenso para la tecleada del compañero del primero, protegiéndose con sus brazos naruto soporto el golpe que lo desplazo cuatro metros, y saltando nuevamente esquivo las balas de plasma que soltaban estos alienígenas, estabilizándose por un momento naruto lanzo la granada de fragmentación a los pies de la enormes criaturas, la granada exploto y ellas siguieron como si nada, soltando una granada de plasma de las tres que tenía, naruto la lanzo y se la pego a un hunter en la cabeza, esta exploto y aturdió a las dos criaturas, aprovechado eso naruto corrió y se posiciono detrás los hunters y disparo a los espacios que no cubría esa coraza azul. La sangre color naranja brotaba de los hunters pero estos no caían, girando sobre el suelo naruto esquivo otra tacleada, y sacando otra granada naruto la lanzo a los hunters, esta exploto nuevamente y nuevamente los alienígenas quedaron aturdidos, repitiendo lo que antes había hecho naruto llego a las espaldas de los dos seres y disparando nuevamente él concentro todo el fuego en un solo enemigo, pero aun vaciando todo un proveedor completo no logro eliminarlo, moviéndose alrededor de las criatura naruto recargo el arma y disparaba a las partes naranja que él veía, gastando su ultimo cargador del rifle de asalto naruto por fin elimino al primero de los dos hunters

Desechando el rifle de asalto naruto lo lanzo a la cabeza del único hunter, la criatura recogió su cabeza pero instantáneamente se lanzó hacia naruto, naruto esquivando al enorme ser dejo que cruzara de largo, cosa que aprovecho para empuñar su rifle de batalla y disparar a la parte trasera del hunter. Los disparos entraban mientras la sangre salía de la carne de la criatura, girándose el hunter bloqueo los puntos ciegos de su coraza, naruto se acercó al hunter para que este no disparara, y el hunter no entendiendo el objetivo de naruto dejo que se acercara para después atacarlo con una tacleada que naruto esquivo. Naruto jugándose la última granada que tenía saco y lanzo la activada granada de plasma a la espalda descubierta del hunter, dando dos saltos hacia atrás naruto vio como la granada exploto, y apretando el gatillo de su rifle naruto disparo al cuerpo del hunter que aún permanecía de pie, después de dos ráfagas de tres balas proporcionadas por el rifle el hunter cayó muerto

-Qué te creías ¿duro de matar?-le pregunto naruto al cuerpo inerte del hunter mientras lo pateaba-menos mal que no eras el-dijo naruto al pensar como seria ese hunter donde tuviera la suerte del protagonista de esa película, curiosamente el había mirado esa película un día que estaba de descanso, restándole importancia tanto a la película como lo a los muertos hunter, naruto avanzo al lugar de encuentro con el pelican

Las spartan miraban la colina a la espera de que naruto se asomara, el pelican ya llevaba esperando cuatro minutos y treinta segundos, pero naruto aún no aprecia, y las spartan ya comenzaban a impacientarse por el hecho de que el spartan no aprecia

-es hora de irnos-dijo mikoto viendo como ya habían pasado los cinco minutos estipulados

-esperemos unos segundos más-pidió yugao mientras veía a sus jefe de equipo

-no podemos, estamos expuestos, además él fue quien dio el límite de tiempo-dijo mikoto

-solo unos segundos más mikoto-pidió esta ves kushina

-si jefe, ya esperamos lo mucho, porque no esperar un poco más-dijo esta ves anko

-…solo unos segundo…-accedió mikoto

Mikoto miraba el tiempo que transcurría, habiendo pasado dos minutos mikoto miro al horizonte

-equipo nos vamos-ordeno mikoto

Sin decir nada las spartan subieron al pelican

-piloto nos vam…-mikoto no pudo terminar su orden porque fue interrumpida por yugao

-¡jefe, espere un momento!-grito yugao

-¿qué pasa yugao?-pregunto mikoto

-mira mikoto-dijo kushina mientras señalaba la colina

-¡!-mikoto se sorprendió al ver como naruto bajaba la colina con tranquilidad

-¿ordenes señor?-pregunto el piloto

-espera un momento-dijo mikoto, para después soltar un suspiro de alivio mientras veía a naruto y sonreír levemente, sonrisa que no se pudo ver porque tenía el casco puesto

-" _¿acaso eso fue un suspiro?"_ -pensó con picardía kushina mientras miraba a mikoto, para después ver a naruto cerca del pelican

-bienvenido señor-dijo yugao mientras le daba la mano a naruto para que subiera al pelican

-gracias-dijo naruto recibiendo el gesto de la spartan-parece que la misión fue un éxito-dijo naruto mientras miraba como las spartan se retiraban sus respectivos cascos

-si señor-dijeron todas mientras miraban como la armadura de naruto estaba pintada de la sangre de los hunter, elits y grunts

-ordenes señor-dijo el piloto desde la cabina

-sácanos de este lugar por favor-dijo naruto

-¡si señor!-dijo alegre el soldado, mientras el pelican alzaba vuelo

El pelican alzo vuelo, cuando se elevó se pudo ver el lugar de la montaña donde naruto había librado su enfrentamiento contra los hunters, con curiosidad las cuatro spartan se asomaron a la compuerta de la nave para mirar el panorama… y se sorprendieron, el lugar donde había estado naruto con los hunters solo era un terreno con cráteres ocasionados por las explosiones de las granadas y las balas de las armas de los hunters, pero lo más sorprendente era que en el centro de todo estaban tirados los cuerpos de las grandes criaturas, cuerpos que eran rodeados por un gran charco de sangre color naranja, los cuerpos de los hunters estaban tirados y cubiertos por su propia sangre

-aun no recupero mi cien por ciento-dijo naruto con aburrimiento mientras miraba el lugar donde peleo con los hunters

-¡!-ante ese comentario todas las damas miraron a naruto con sorpresa

-e-espera, estás diciendo que los fuera podido haber derribado en menos tiempo-dijo anko sin creer en la palabras de naruto

-claro-dijo naruto mientras asentía con la cabeza-que esperabas, hace como tres horas me despertaron del crio sueño, es normal que después de trece años de estar quieto no pueda dar mi cien por ciento de un momento a otro-dijo naruto como si fuera lo más lógico

-" _¿acaso es un dios?"_ -se preguntaron todas mientras veían a naruto que tenía la armadura puesta y con el casco

-señor esa es una "Mark V"- pregunto yugao mientras detallaba la armadura de naruto

-si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto naruto

-solo era curiosidad-dijo yugao mientras ella y todas las demás tenían un pensamiento en común

-" _!¿Hiso todo eso con ese prototipo?!"_ -gritaron sus pensamientos en sus propias mentes

-spartan: 009 a la base **daijo** , reporto que la misión fue un éxito rotundo y en estos momentos nos dirigimos a la base-comunico naruto a la base

-recibido spartan, estaremos esperando su regreso-dijo la inteligencia artificial de la base

-" _siento que esto es un dejavu"_ -pensó naruto mientras veía como la ciudad ardía en llamas-" _es momento de devolverle el favor al covenant"_ -pensó nuevamente naruto mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa depredadora, sonrisa que fue cubierta por su casco 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: fiesta de bienvenida**

 **02:30 horas, octubre 30, 2567**

 **Sistema estelar astro ocho, planeta vers, base militar daijo, sala de reuniones**

Desde que Naruto había comenzado su misión, los spartan del escudaron _"root"_ seguían atentamente los movimientos de Naruto por imágenes satelitales que se transmitían en una pantalla

-¿mmm?-exclamo confundido Kakashi mientras miraba como Naruto se movía por la ciudad

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi?-pregunto Kurenai a su compañero

-nada… solo me preguntaba, porque Naruto-san se mueve con esa precaución, cuando el satélite muestra que no hay enemigos cerca-dijo la razón de su exclamación

-será que tiene miedo-dijo Tsume mientras miraba los movimientos de Naruto

-no lo creo-dijo Kakashi

-¿Por qué lo dices Kakashi?-preguntaba Azuma a su compañero

-cuando lo sacamos de prisión el…-pauso Kakashi mientras recordaba lo sucedido en su reciente misión-…se enfrentó a elits solo con una pistola y un cuchillo. El los mato a todos, era como si los elits quisieran morir bajo las manos de ese hombre-dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de sus compañeros

-sería que los elits ya estaban debilitados por algún enfrentamiento previo-dijo Tsume restándole importancia al relato de su compañero

-no lo creo, los elits estaban en perfectas condiciones, pero aun así el los elimino con facilidad, es más, mato a un elit de armadura dorada que tenía una espada de energía solo teniendo un cuchillo-dijo Kakashi, esto asombro a todos

-hump-bujo Tsume con fastidio, no le agradaba ese spartan en lo absoluto- hasta no verlo con mis ojos, no te podre creer Kakashi-dijo la spartan incrédula del relato

-…-Kakashi no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando las imágenes que les ofrecía el satélite, entonces se percató que Naruto había apresurado el paso, para después ver como en un rápido movimiento se protegía de algo que no aparecía en las imágenes que le enviaba el satélite, después vio como Naruto salía disparado a una pared, y se sorprendió de ver como este se reponía rápido del aparente golpe, poniendo más cuidado vio como Naruto salto para esquivar algo, para después ver como disparaba al lugar de donde había saltado

-¿se volvió loco?-pregunto Gay mirando a Naruto disparar a la nada

-…-Kakashi no dijo nada, solamente miro a Tsume que tenía una cara seria mientras miraba lo que estaba ocurriendo con Naruto, apartando la mirada de su compañera Kakashi miro nuevamente lo que sucedía con Naruto. Mirando como Naruto descargaba sus balas en la nada Kakashi vio como Naruto concentraba fuego en un solo lugar y hay apareció… un elit estaba frente al spartan, después Kakashi vio como el elit moría con un cachazo del arma de Naruto, seguido de eso hubo un pequeño silencio en la sala que fue roto por gay

-…esa cosa era ¿invisible?...-pregunto Gay sin comprender lo que había sucedido

-…eso parece…-dijo Azuma aun mirando las imágenes

-…una nueva armadura…-dijo Tsume llamando la atención de sus compañeros-…esta armadura no la detecta el radar de movimiento y como si fuera poco ellos se pueden camuflar. Lose porque en la base donde estaba aparecieron elits con esos trajes, pero… no pudimos hacerle frente, solo los pude ver cuando éramos evacuados de la base, en ese momento observe como cinco de ellos desactivaban su camuflaje cuando ya nos marchábamos-dijo Tsume

-…-Kakashi al escuchar eso se sorprendió, al parecer Naruto había luchado contra un enemigo invisible y había ganado-" _impresionante_ "-pensó Kakashi de las habilidades de Naruto, mientras veía como el spartan seguía con la misión

Después de ese acontecimiento los soldados miraban como Naruto se deshacía de los enemigos que aprecian, muertes rápidas, esas eran las palabras con las que ellos describían las muertes que recibían las tropas covenant que tenían la fortuna o desdicha de posarse en el camino de Naruto. Tras seguir los movimientos de Naruto por las imágenes satelitales, ellos observaron cuando el soldado estaba frente al edificio de la alcaldía para proceder a detenerse un momento

- _"¿Qué planea hacer?"_ \- se preguntó Tsume observando a Naruto

Después de un momento los spartan observaron cómo su colega iniciaba movimiento, arremetiendo de frente al edificio, ellos vieron como Naruto se dirigía a las tropas del covenant que estaban entretenidas con los objetivos que había en el edificio, lanzando tres granadas de fragmentación Naruto inicio su arremetida, en unos instantes él había eliminado las fuerzas del covenant

-…él fue de frente… contra esa cantidad de enemigos…-decía Azuma impresionado de la acción de Naruto

-…además lo hizo parecer demasiado fácil…-aporto Gay en iguales condiciones que Azuma

Sumidos en sus pensamientos estaban cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió dando paso a dos soldados, ambos tenían sus armaduras puestas a excepción de sus cascos ya que los traían sostenidos en sus manos

-Obito, Itachi-san-dijo Kakashi cuando reconoció a las dos personas que habían ingresado

-¿Qué hacen muchachos?-pregunto Obito mirando a sus compañeros

-observamos a una leyenda-respondió Kurenai

-¿leyenda?-pregunto Obito sin entender

-un combate en vivo de uno de los nueve "spartan ll" que aún quedan-dijo azuma mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo

-hoo, yo también me uno a observar-dijo Obito mientras se sentaba frente a la pantalla-y ¿qué tan bueno es?-pregunto Obito mirando a Kakashi

-demasiado-respondió Tsume la pregunta, respuesta que sorprendió a todos, considerando que Tsume no aceptaba fácilmente las habilidades de los demás

-¿Qué spartan es?-pregunto Itachi que había permanecido callado

-spartan: 009-respondio Tsume

-…-ante la respuesta Itachi no dijo nada, solo enfoco su vista en la pantalla y procedió a sentarse, todo en completo silencio, cosa que llamo la atención de los presentes

-ya están saliendo-dijo Kurenai para que todos dirigieran su vista a la pantalla

-" _chicas"_ -pensó Tsume preocupada por sus compañeras cuando vio como estas salían después de Naruto

El tiempo siguió su ritmo natural. Y como si fuera natural, los spartan que por la pantalla observaban los movimientos de Naruto y las demás soldados que el guiaba, estaban asombrados de los movimientos con los que él soldado masculino arrasaba las fuerzas que encontrara del covenant. Sus movimientos eran precisos, en su modo de actuar, ellos no podían ver que el marine utilizara pasos fuera de estrategia, todo lo que hacía era lo necesario para lograr su cometido lo más eficaz que el pudiese, el cual era: eliminar cualquier amenaza del covenant que interviniera con que su misión terminara de manera satisfactoria, lo que se simplifica como, matar a todo alienígena en su camino.

-" _no parece que hubiese estado tanto tiempo en criogenia"_ -pensó Obito viendo los movimientos de Naruto-" _son muy superiores a nosotros…"_ -nuevamente pensó el soldado mientras se compara con el spartan II-" _…la diferencia es mucha"_ -concluyo Obito aun con su vista en los movimientos de Naruto

Tras un tiempo los habitantes de la sala pudieron ver como el grupo de spartan salían de la ciudad con el objetivo de llegar al punto de extracción. Los spartan observaban atentamente los movimientos de sus compañeros, y viendo que no había peligro ellos suspiraron en alivio. Según las imágenes que les proporcionaba el satélite, decía que no había amenaza cerca o aproximándose, pero ellos no se percataron como un phantom ingresaba a gran velocidad por las imágenes reveladas, cuando se percataron de ese detalle fijaron su vista en lo que mostraba la transmisión satelital, y hay estaban los cinco spartan devolviendo fuego a la nave enemiga

-¡maldición!-grito Tsume con cólera al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y golpeaba con sus manos la mesa donde se reflejaba la señal transmitida, ocasionando que la imagen se distorsionara por un segundo-¡estando tan cerca del punto de extracción y les llega un enemigo aéreo!, ¡esto tiene que ser una broma!-protestaba la spartan ante la suerte de sus compañeras. Y empuñando sus manos hablo-Kurenai nos vamos en rescate-ordeno Tsume a su compañera mientras caminaba a la puerta de la sala

-claro-fue la respuesta de Kurenai ante la orden de Tsume

Cuando Tsume estaba cerca de la puerta esta se abrió mostrando a su superior

-que creen que están haciendo-hablo Sarutobi desde la puerta, aunque lo que pronuncio no sería como una pregunta, el tono en que lo dijo sonaba más como un reclamo, reclamo que iba acompañado de una mirada severa, y que estaba dirigida a Tsume

-voy a rescatar a unas compañeras-respondió la soldado

-ya hay alguien desarrollando esa misión, por lo tanto no puedes ir-dijo Sarutobi con voz de mando

-con respeto señor, pero creo que la persona que envió no durara mucho tiempo, además de que no podrá cumplir la misión-dijo Tsume mientras señalaba las imágenes de la pantalla para que su superior las mirara, cosa que logro ya que Sarutobi observo las imágenes que se mostraban y redirigió nuevamente la mirada a la soldado-por lo tanto señor, voy en rescate por ese grupo de spartans-declaro la spartan con intenciones de seguir su camino, pero era nuevamente bloqueada por su superior

-no me hagas repetir esto-dijo Sarutobi con desgano- ya hay alguien desarrollando esa misión, por lo tanto no puedes ir-repitió el general

-¡pero señor!-replico la spartan solo para callar ente la mirada seria de su superior

-si no hubiese creído que el spartan 009 podía con esta misión, no lo hubiese enviado-justifico su decisión Sarutobi-¿o es que estas cuestionando mi decisión?-le pregunto Sarutobi con una mirada seria

-no señor…-respondió Tsume resignada

-bien, todos tomen asiento y sigan observando cómo se desarrolla lo que tenemos frente a nuestros ojos-dijo Sarutobi mientras salía nuevamente de la habitación

-" _¡maldición!"_ -grito con frustración en su mente Tsume

-algo está pasando-dijo Azuma,

Este comentario llamo la atención de Tsume, mirando a la pantalla observo como una de las spartan le entregaban una granada y unos cargadores a Naruto y después procedía a retirarse con las demás del lugar, dejando solo al spartan masculino que llamaba la atención del phantom, ocasionando que las demás spartan huyeran tranquilamente

Todos los spartan que estaban se asombraron de que Naruto se quedara atrás reteniendo el vehículo de transporte enemigo, para crear una ventana de salida para sus compañeras, y fijándose mejor vieron como del phantom descendían dos cuerpos robustos y grandes, para que después la nave volara en dirección por donde había llegado.

-hunters…-dijo Gay observando a las dos criaturas que habían descendido de la nave enemiga

Después de ese comentario nadie dijo nada solo concentraron sus sentidos en observar la batalla que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos. Saltos esquivando, el sonido de granas y balas estallando y las chispas de estas al momento de impactar en la coraza de los hunter, era lo que se podía apreciar de la lucha que libraba el spartan II

-" _increíble. ¿Este es el nivel de los spartan II?, esto es sencillamente increíble"_ -pensaba Itachi con sus ojos levemente abiertos de ver los movimientos de su antecesor-" _tengo que hablar con él"_ -pensó nuevamente el spartan de cabello oscuro aun viendo la batalla que se libraba

Todos observaban como poco a poco cayeron los grandes cuerpos de los hunters bajo la arremetida de Naruto, y como la imagen satelital lo mostraba, era como las historias que relataban de los primeros espartanos que había conocido la humanidad, esos que fueron criados de niños para la guerra, esos que se consideraban que eran los soldados del dios de la guerra de la mitología griega, esa era la imagen que los soldados que estaban en la sala tenían al ver a Naruto después de haber vencido a sus enemigos

Era increíble ver como su antecesor luchaba contra sus grandes enemigos, pero era más fantástico ver como ese spartan II se veía imponente después de que acabo con los hunters, esa imagen les hacía hervir la sangre de la emoción, y dentro de sus corazones una llama de esperanza se encendió en conjunto con el sentimiento de admiración hacia la figura que veían sus ojos

-e-eso fue increíble-hablo Azuma con un tartamudeo ocasionado por el éxtasis que sentía en ese momento

-s-sí, eso fue alucinante-secundo Kakashi en las mismas condiciones que su compañero

-¡bien!-grito Gay mientras se levantaba de sus asiento-mi sangre hierve de la emoción, con lo que he visto no puedo quedarme quieto, es hora de dar todo de mí como lo hace Naruto-san y pueda que algún día sea alguien como él. Un spartan en toda ley-dijo Gay con emoción y convicción de sí mismo

Este comentario ocasiono que todos en la sala recapitularan todo su tiempo como spartans. Esto ocasiono que replantearan todo, y lo consideraban correcto si querían ser unos verdaderos soldados como el que veían en la pantalla, y con esos pensamiento vieron como el pelican que haría su extracción partía del punto indicado con todos sus tripulantes abordo

 **03:00 horas, octubre 30, 2567**

 **Sistema estelar astro ocho, planeta vers, base militar daijo, hangar de naves**

Un pelican de la UNSC iniciaba su aterrizaje en uno de los tantos hangares de la base militar de **daijo** , maniobrándose con paciencia y elegancia la nave militar aterrizo, para después proceder a abrir la compuerta de la nave

-señor ya estamos en tierra-informo el piloto de la nave a sus tripulantes

-gracias marine- fue lo que dijo Naruto en respuesta

Con paciencia los spartan iniciaron su descenso, ya en tierra frente a ellos apareció la IA de la base que inclinándose un poco les dio el saludo de bienvenida

-escuadrón Mikoto, por favor diríjanse a la sala de ingeniería-ordeno la I.A

Ante lo ordenado el grupo solo asintió y procedieron a dirigirse a su nuevo destino, pero del grupo una spartan se quedó atrás de las demás, dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados redirigió su caminar a donde se encontraba Naruto, cuando estuvo frente al spartan masculino, la soldado retiro su casco de la cabeza y extendió su mano derecha

-gracias por sacarnos de ese infierno señor-agradeció la marine mientras trataba de mirar la cara de su colega, aunque su esfuerzo era insuficiente solo por el hecho que la persona frente de ella tenía puesto su casco

Naruto ante este hecho la miro por unos segundos y extendió su mano, para después subirla a la altura de su cabeza y proceder a quitarse el casco, con esto hecho extendió nuevamente su mano a la spartan femenina

-tranquila, es mi deber preservar la vida de mis spartan-le respondió Naruto con una tenue sonrisa

-aun así, gracias señor-agradeció nuevamente la spartan

-jajaja, tranquila no hay porque agradecer tanto-dijo Naruto con gracia-es más, si necesitas algún consejo de combate o entrenamiento, búscame que como tu sempai te ayudare en lo que pueda-dijo Naruto con su sonrisa aún más amplia

-será un gusto señor-dijo la soldado para hacer una reverencia y reiniciar la marcha anterior

-spartan ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?-pidió Naruto a la mujer

-claro me llamo- respondía la mujer cundo fue interrumpida por el grito de una compañera que la esperaba a una considerable distancia

-¡apúrate Yugao!-grito su compañera mientras le hacía señas con la mano

-oh, con que Yugao, bonito nombre. Espero que nos veamos nuevamente señorita Yugao-dijo Naruto mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza y sonreía ampliamente

-será un placer, señor-dijo Yugao para girar y caminar en dirección donde la esperaba su compañera

Naruto miro como la mujer caminaba en dirección a su compañera de cabello morado, después vio como la compañera de Yugao la molestaba con algo que él no alcanzaba a escuchar, solo pudo ver que la spartan de cabello purpura se sonrojaba. La escena que se desarrolló frente a sus ojos le saco una sonrisa de tranquilidad

-hermoso ¿no?, esta imagen da razón de motivación al hombre-dijo una voz detrás del spartan

-claro que son hermosas, pero eso no significa que las vincules con tus fantasías sexuales-dijo Naruto aun viendo a la sonrojada Yugao y la sonrisa de satisfacción de su compañera

-o-oye, yo no me refería a eso-dijo en su defensa la otra voz

-claro que lo hiciste-refuto Naruto viendo como las dos mujeres cruzaban una puerta-no entiendo como sacas tiempo para leer todas esas novelas eróticas general-dijo Naruto girándose para mirar al general levemente sonrojado de la vergüenza

-manejo mucho estrés en el trabajo, necesito algo para relajarme ¿no?-se excusó el general

-ya…-respondió Naruto no muy convencido de la respuesta de su superior

-cambiando de tema. Gracias por traer al equipo Mikoto a salvo-dijo el general mientras iniciaba camino al lado contrario a las spartan-ben. sígueme Naruto-ordeno el superior

Naruto siguió a Sarutobi sin protestar. Llevaban un buen tiempo caminado por la base donde solo se podía ver como soldados y vehículos de carga transportaban varias cajas y demás cosas hacia un lugar en específico que él no alcazaba a visualizar. Tras unos quince minutos más tarde arribaron a una pista de aterrizaje donde observo como naves comerciales aterrizaban en la pista. La pista era grande, de dos kilometro cuadrados más o menos, pero aunque era grande perecía que no daba abasto a las naves que estaban arribando.

Bajando de las naves se pudieron ver como ancianos, mujeres embarazadas, mujeres con niños de brazos, adolescentes y niños descendían de las naves, sus vestimentas estaban sucias y algunos las tenían manchadas de sangre, sin mencionar a los incapacitados que tenían vendas o los que transportaban en camillas; las caras de esas personas reflejaban miedo, temor y ansiedad, se sentían inseguras a pesar de estar en la pista de aterrizaje militar y que hubieran una gran cantidad de soldados alrededor, ellos no podían sentirse seguros, no después de lo que habían vivido

-actualmente se está evacuando toda la población civil que se pueda-hablo Sarutobi mientras miraba bajar los civiles de las naves-las llevamos a las bases para después sacarlos del planeta en nuestras naves de guerra, ya que estas son más seguras. No podemos arriesgarnos a que naves comerciales salgan del planeta y se pierdan en el espacio por algún ataque del covenant, eso ocasionaría grandes pérdidas para la humanidad-dijo Sarutobi con la mirada seria

En eso vieron como uno de los civiles salía corriendo y gritando armando un alboroto que fue controlado por dos militares que lo detuvieron y dejaron inconsciente para que no ocasionara más inconvenientes

-la humanidad ha disminuido en un setenta por ciento de la población antes de que esta guerra iniciara, esta guerra nos está extinguiendo. De todos los planetas que antes habíamos colonizado solo quedan unos pocos, entre esos nuestro planeta de origen… este planeta ya cayó bajo las manos del covenant y lo único que nos queda es rescatar a estas personas que están llegando en busca de ayuda a nuestras bases-relato Sarutobi-Naruto quiero pedirte un favor, no como el general que soy, te lo pido como amigo-dijo Sarutobi al tiempo que giraba y encaraba a Naruto

-señor-respondió Naruto con esa palabra para dar a entender que dijera su pedido

-por favor protege esta base hasta que hayamos evacuado a todos los del lugar-pidió Sarutobi mientras le extendía la mano a Naruto

-con gusto acepto la misión Sarutobi-acepto Naruto mientras estrechaba la mano con Sarutobi

-gracias Naruto-agradeció al general

Después de estrechar las manos los dos hombres, el general se fue a desarrollar su trabajo y Naruto permaneció en el lugar, observando cómo se desarrollaba el descenso de los civiles; todo permanecía tranquilo hasta que sonó la alarma de que estaban bajo ataque enemigo

Momentos antes

Sarutobi había acabado de arribar a la sala de control, todo parecía normal, con paciencia tomo asiento y procedió a encender su pipa con el objetivo de relajarse; todo este desenlace que se estaba viviendo en el planeta lo estaba poniendo ansioso y eso no era nada bueno, ya que esto podría ocasionar una mala decisión que pudiera afectar a todas las personas y soldados que tenía bajo su mando, y al parecer el tabaco de su pipa estaba surtiendo su efecto, ya más relajado procedió a levantarse de su cómoda silla y con su pipa en boca ojeo las pantallas que estaban frente a él, girando su cabeza a su derecha observo el holograma de su inteligencia artificial

-¿estado?-pregunto Hiruzen a su ayudante

-todo calmado por el momento-informo la I.A

-¿cómo van los preparativos de la nave?-pregunto nuevamente Sarutobi

-un ochenta por ciento completo-dijo nuevamente la I.A

- _"parece que todo va bien, esperemos que todo siga a este ritmo"-_ pensó Sarutobi dando una bocanada de humo 

-¿mmm?-gimió un soldado que monitoreaba los radares de movimiento- _"¿será que está fallando?_ "-se preguntó el soldado al ver que los puntos rojos que había visto por un instante desaparecieron, con cuidado y eficacia que tenía en la materia, el soldado escaneo rápidamente la zona donde habían aparecido los punticos rojos. Su cara se puso pálida, su rostro sudaba en conjunto que ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió en incredulidad, lo que el soldado había pensado que era una falla del sistema resulto ser una mala noticia- _"m-maldición"_ -tartamudeo el soldado la palabra en su mente-g-general lamento ser portador de malas noticias, pero…-comento el soldado sin despegar su vista del radar-…creo que estamos bajo ataque-completo la información el marine mientras se giraba sobre su silla y encaraba al general

Esta información tomo por sorpresa a Sarutobi-¿estás seguro?-pregunto Hiruzen con incredulidad

-sí señor, ya le envió los datos-respondió el soldado mientras tecleaba en su consola

Instantáneamente la imagen apareció en el monitor principal de la sala, todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había detectado el radar; a unos setenta kilómetros de distancia por el lado noroeste se podía ver una gran mancha roja que se movilizaba con dirección a la base militar. Sarutobi palideció con la imagen que sus ojos reconocían, mirando a los demás soldados de la sala, observo como todos dejaban sus labores al observar lo que mostraba el radar, Hiruzen haciendo uso de poca concentración que tenía en esos momentos hablo

-¡quemen todo registro de la raza humana y todo lo que esté relacionado con la tierra, quiero que todas las computadoras queden en blanco e inservibles para el enemigo!-grito Sarutobi a unos soldados de la sala-¡también activen la alarma de que estamos bajo ataque y póngame en la línea!-ordeno Sarutobi con voz de mando. Cuando se escuchó la orden del general en la sala todos iniciaron a realizar las labores correspondientes

-¡señor está en línea!-comunico un soldado

-gracias…-le dijo Sarutobi a su subordinado y activando un botón del panel que tenía en frente procedió a hablar-esto no es un simulacro. Repito, esto no es un simulacro. Se le ordena a todo el personal de ingeniería abordar la nave de extracción, los pelotones del uno al cinco colaboraran con el ascenso de los civiles y el personal no capacitado, spartans sin sus respectivos trajes colaboraran con el ascenso, los demás preparen sus armas para darles la calurosa bienvenida a nuestros invitados no deseados. Sarutobi, corto-comunico Hiruzen al personal de su base

-¿hay algo en que pueda ayudar?-pregunto la I.A a Sarutobi

-comunícame con el spartan: 009-ordeno el general mientras tomaba una bocanada de humo de su pipa con el propósito de calmarse

-ya está-comunico la I.A

-gracias, por favor colabórame con la coordinación de la evacuación-pidió Sarutobi a la I.A, solo para que esta asintiera y desapareciera, mirando el panel nuevamente Sarutobi presiono el botón y hablo-Naruto necesito que cumplas el favor que te pedí, quiero que te posiciones al lado noroeste de la base para que retengas lo más que puedas al covenant y minorases las bajas-dijo Sarutobi

-cuenta con ello-respondió afirmativamente Naruto del otro lado de la línea

La base estaba hecha un caos completo, soldados corrían de un lugar para otro con sus armas listas, algunos ODST caminaban apresurados a la parte noroeste de la base, también se podía ver como naves como pelicans y algunos falcons iniciaban vuelo para combatir los enemigos, Naruto cortamente pudo visualizar como algunos scorpions y warthogs salían de la base para resguardarla en las cercanías

Llegando a su objetivo Naruto cruzo cerca de una armería donde recogió un DMR Y una rocket, equipándoselas siguió su camino

La parte noroeste de las base era un terreno plano con algunas gigantescas rocas en medio. Arriba del muro de seis metros de altura y dos metros de espesor que rodeaba la basa y mirando hacia el horizonte, Naruto observo como las naves aéreas humanas luchaban contra las alienígenas, mientras que en tierra se libraba una situación similar con los vehículos; las explosiones llegaban a sus oídos a la vez que la resistencia humana cedía terreno cuando caía una nave de la UNSC, en poco tiempo el horizonte que Naruto observaba se llenó de llamas así como las naves del covenant estaban más cerca de la base

-es bueno tenerte en este lugar Naruto-san-dijo una vos atrás de Naruto mientras colocaban una mano en su hombro

-Kakashi-san ¿cierto?, pensé que no estarías disponible para esta fiesta-dijo Naruto aun viendo el horizonte

-jajaja, tuve unas horas para descansar lo suficiente como para ayudar un poco-rio Kakashi con gracias para después responder la inquietud de Naruto

-¿y? ¿Has venido tu solo?-pregunto Naruto mientras chuequeaba su DMR

-no, estoy acompañado de algunos compañeros spartan-respondió Kakashi mientras señalaba a cuatro spartan que se acercaban a donde ellos se encontraban; el primero tenía una armadura completamente verde, otro tenía la armadura color azul y los dos últimos tenían una armadura completamente negra

-preséntanos Kakashi-dijo un spartan de armadura negra

-claro, Naruto-san ellos son: Obito, Itachi-decía Kakashi mientras señalaba a los dos spartan de armadura negra-Gay y Azuma-finalizo el soldado la presentación mientras señala al de armadura verde y azul respectivamente

-un gusto conocerlos-hablo Naruto girándose y observándolos-aunque ya reconocía a dos de ustedes-dijo Naruto viendo a Azuma y Gay-los demás no-expreso Naruto mientras veía a los spartan de negro

-eso sería normal ya que estábamos en una misión, mucho gusto soy Obito-dijo Obito mientras se presentaba

-¿qué tan dispuestos están para la batalla?-pregunto Naruto aun mirando a los spartans

-¡mi cuerpo arde de la emoción por la batalla!-dijo entusiasmado el de armadura verde

-dejando de lado el comentario de Gay, estamos en condiciones para la misión-respondió Kakashi sintiendo pena ajena por su compañero

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-inquirió con interés Obito

-nuestro propósito no es impedir la invasión de la base, nuestro objetivo es comprar el tiempo suficiente para que la evacuación se cumpla y para que eso se cumpla se necesita que los soldados estén en buenas condiciones ya que esta será una batalla de aguante-dijo Naruto para regresar su mirada al horizonte

-no hay problema aguataremos-dijo Azuma

-eso quería escuchar-dijo Naruto con su vista fija en el horizonte

Después de quince minutos de estar parado en el muro Naruto observo como algunos vehículos de artillería trataban de regresar a la base solo para ser destruidos por las naves del covenant. Girando sobre sus talones Naruto observo como los soldados, algunos ODST y spartan parecían ansiosos por lo que vendría, quitándose el casco Naruto suspiro y aprovechando de la altura en la que estaba hablo con tono fuerte para que todos lo escucharan

-¡el covenant ha llegado a este planeta con la intención de acabarnos, no contentos con eso ellos vienen a molestarnos a nuestra base sin ninguna invitación y como nosotros los humanos somos tan buenos anfitriones vamos a darles una calurosa bienvenida para que después no se quejen de que no los recibimos con un cariño hogareño!-dijo Naruto, pero el solo vio que los soldados mostraban confusión en sus rostros y dando otro suspiro prosiguió-¡no hagamos estos por que toca hacerlo, hagamos esto por la humanidad, empuñemos nuestras armas y descarguémosle nuestros proveedores sin ninguna compasión a esos bastardos alienígenas! ¡Démosle el mejor recibimiento que podamos a esos malditos del covenant! ¡Démosle la bienvenida a tantos alienígenas como podamos! ¡Démosle la bienvenida al infierno! ¡Así que empuñen fuerte sus armas y cárguense a tantos como puedan! ¡¿Entendido soldados?!-pregunto Naruto a los marines

-¡HOOO!-exclamaron con emoción estos en respuesta

-prepárense que la fiesta va a comenzar-le dijo Naruto a los spartan que estaban cerca de él, después procedió a colocarse su casco

-no creo que esto sea precisamente una fiesta…-dijo Obito mientras una gota de sudor caía de su cabeza

-fijen objetivo y disparen-ordeno Naruto cuando vio un phantom soltando tropas del covenant-que inicie la fiesta de bienvenida-dijo mientras saltaba del muro empuñando su DMR

Flexionando levemente las pernas Naruto amortiguo la caída del muro, al tiempo que toco el suelo de la explanada, inicio una carrera en línea recta mientras apuntaba su DMR y disparaba a los grunts que descendían del phantom

Un disparo, un grunt muerto, a eso se le podía llamar buena puntería, y si se cuenta que la persona que dispara junto con el objetivo está en movimiento, se diría que ese ser tiene una habilidad innata para realizar esa proeza que ni los más experimentados han podido alcanzar al cien por ciento, si bien es cierto que algunos soldados excepcionales como los spartan y algunos ODST realizan disparos a un nivel muy similar… pero estos disparos eran demasiado diferentes, estos disparos eran más precisos que cualquier soldado hubiera visto o imaginado ver un toda su vida.

En dos warthogs tripulados que regresaban a la base en busca de apoyo, los soldados que tripulaban estos vehículos miraban con añoranza las entradas de la base militar, pero lo único que vieron fue como un spartan caía de los muros que rodeaban la estación militar, donde al momento de caer flexiono levemente sus piernas, para después iniciar una carrera en dirección a ellos mientras disparaba, desconcertados por la acción del spartan, los soldados miraron detrás de ellos, y lo observaron, observaron como los grunts morían con disparos precisos en la cabeza mientras estos descendían de la nave

-Taz-sonó el disparo del DMR

-harg-gimió el ground muriendo en el aire (estaba descendiendo de la nave)

-Taz/Taz-sonaron dos disparos más

-harg/harg-murieron dos grounds mas antes de tocar el suelo del planeta

Asombroso, si, esa era la palabra que se acomodaba perfectamente a lo que veían los soldados de los warthog, esos eran los disparos más precisos que ellos habían visto, pero salieron de su asombro cuando una gran bola azul de plasma caía cerca de ellos, cada warthog esquivo como pudo el gigantesco proyectil de plasma

-¡maldición tenemos un Wraith a nuestras espaldas, que esperas para disparar Méndez!-grito el conductor de uno de los warthog

-…-no hubo respuesta

-¡Ramírez, ve y despierta a Méndez, para que cumpla con su trabajo!-ordeno el conductor del vehículo militar

-¡sí, señor!-respondió el soldado. Moviéndose con cuidado de no caerse del vehículo en movimiento Ramírez miro al respaldo del warthog, donde encontró a Méndez recargado en la torreta que poseía el warthog-¡Méndez dispara al wraith!-grito Ramírez al tiempo que lo golpeaba levemente con la cacha del rifle de batalla que el poseía, cuando el realizo esa acción su compañero callo de la torreta y quedo sentado en la parte trasera del vehículo. Ramírez alarmado miro a su compañero solo para ver como marcas de impactos de plasma se notaban en pecho, brazos y cara, serrando los ojos de su compañero, el soldado se giró al conductor y hablo-¡señor, Méndez ha muerto!-informo Ramírez

-¡entonces tú quedas a cargo de la torreta!-informo el conductor

-¡¿que pasara con el cuerpo de Méndez?!-pregunto Ramírez

-¡no te preocupes por él, ya está muerto! ¡Tú solo concéntrate en tu nuevo trabajo y objetivo!-dijo el conductor

Ramírez no dijo más y posicionándose en la torreta apunto al wraith, pero antes de disparar observo como el otro warthog era destruido por un disparo del wraith-¡MUERAN BASTARDOS!-gritaba con furia Ramírez mientras presionaba el gatillo de la torreta. Y como si ese grito realizara milagros, cerca del warthog cruzo un misil de rocket que impacto en el wraith produciendo que este estallara, Ramírez por curiosidad busco la persona que había lanzado el proyectil y se percató que ya cerca del vehículo se encontraba con rocket en mano el spartan que había caído del muro de la base militar

-¡gracias señor!-dijo el conductor del warthog parando cerca del spartan

-aún es muy pronto para dar las gracias. Sigan y pónganse a cubierto mientras descansan, que los vamos a necesitar-dijo el spartan

Siguiendo las órdenes del spartan los soldados siguieron su camino y entraron en la base al tiempo que salían más warthogs y dos scorpions que eran pilotados por toda clase de soldados: de marines comunes hasta algunos spartans

Cuando todos los vehículos habían salido las puertas de la base comenzaron a serrarse. Ramírez: miraba como las puertas se serraban, miraba como todos los vehículos que salieron con los soldados se preparaban para la pequeña batalla que estaba por iniciar en las puertas del centro militar, miraba como el spartan que había caído de los muros de la base militar estaba de primero mirando cómo se acercaban las naves de covenant, miraba como un gran número de enemigos se acercaba, y cuando las puertas dejaban poco margen de visión observo como ese mismo spartan con el que hablaron antes de entrar al batallón iniciaba la masacre entre el covenant y la raza humana con su DMR

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había dado la alarma de evacuación? ¿Cuántos soldados han podido abordar la nave? ¿Estaban todos los civiles abordo? ¿Cuántos soldados estaban protegiendo el lado noroeste de la base militar? Hablando de eso ¿Cómo estaría yendo las cosas en ese lado de la base? ¿Sus soldados podrían aguantar el tiempo suficiente para poder evacuar con satisfacción? ¿Cuántos ya habían muerto en combate? Esas eran una de las pocas preguntas que estaban agobiando en estos momentos a Hiruzen Sarutobi general encargado de la base militar **daijo** , una de las seis bases militares más grandes del planeta **vers**

-¿cómo va el abordaje de la nave?-pregunto Sarutobi a sus subalternos

-noventa y cinco por ciento completo, señor-informo un soldado

-bien, nos dirigiremos a la nave, desde allí se completara el resto de protocolo-dijo Sarutobi-por lo tanto destruyan toda información que halla en esta sala de operaciones-ordeno el general

-si señor-respondieron sus subordinados mientras iniciaban lo ordenado

-señor, espero órdenes-hablo la I.A

-ve calentando los motores de la nave y espérame en la sala de control-ordeno Sarutobi

-como ordene-respondió la I.A mientras desaparecía

Después de esto Sarutobi salió de la sala de operaciones rumbo a la nave que lo sacaría de ese planeta

En el lado noroeste de la base militar **daijo** se encontraba una gran explanada que era decorada con algunas rocas de gran tamaño, este era un lugar que los reclutas y soldados de la UNSC observaban desde la altura de las muralla que rodeaba la base cuando atardecía en ese lado del planeta, los soldados buscaban ese lugar por el hermoso y tranquilo paisaje que ofrecía esa parte de la instalación militar.

Pero todo esa maravilla que buscaban observar los soldados todos los días no se podía ver en estos momentos; colinas de humo, explosiones, sonidos de disparos, soldados gritando y el fuerte hedor de pólvora y sangre mesclados reinaban en el lugar. Ahí en el lugar que hace poco tiempo era una hermosa explanada, ahora era un lugar donde se libraba una batalla

- _"!maldición¡" -_ gritaba en su mente el spartan de armadura plateada mientras retrocedía al tiempo que disparaba su rifle de asalto contra dos elits que se le acercaban más a cada segundo

La concentración del spartan de armadura plateada en sus oponentes era casi completa, y gracias a eso, sea para bien o para mal él había podido librarse de una explosión de una granada de plasma que había estado a dos metros de distancia, pero haberla esquivado no lo salvo de que sus escudos de energía hubiesen bajado a cero al recibir gran parte de la explosión, y malo de todo era que los elits a los que estaban disparando cada vez se acercaban más y para la cereza del pastel el arma que el tenia había caído lejos de él gracias a la explosión

Miro por todo la explanada en busca de ayuda. Aun en el piso el miro a sus espaldas, solo pudo ver como sus dos scorpions habían sido destruidos y cerca de los restos de esas máquinas se encontraban algunos marines y ODST que luchaban contra un grupo de grunts que era comandado por dos elits de armadura azul, más alejados de él se encontraban dos de sus compañeros spartans luchando contra un grupo de cuatro elits de armadura roja.

Él estaba solo y lo sabía, sus compañeros estaban ocupados, los marines daban todo de ellos para eliminar a todos los enemigos que pudieran, aunque ellos sabían que morirían bajo las manos del enemigo

- _"demonios…"-_ pensó Kakashi con resignación. Sin nada con que defenderse el soldado embozó una sonrisa pesada en su rostro que estaba cubierto por el casco-" _fue un gusto trabajar con ustedes…"-_ pensó esto último el soldado recordando los momentos que había vivido con sus compañeros, sus dos enemigos avanzaron a paso firme mientras cada uno desenfundaba una espada de energía, los dos alienígenas se acercaron, uno más adelantado que el otro.

Rápido, sí, esa es la palabra que encajaría para describir lo que había presenciado Kakashi frente a sus ojos. Naruto había aparecido detrás de los elits, moviéndose con agilidad y rapidez él desenfundo su cuchillo militar y apuñalo de manera contundente al enemigo que estaba más retrasado, después dio un paso más y golpeo la parte trasera de la pierna del otro individuo, lo que ocasionó que este callera de rodillas, aprovechando esto Naruto salto sobre su enemigo y coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza del elit

-crak-

Fue el sonido que se escuchó cuando Naruto hizo girar la cabeza del elit siento veinte grados. Habiendo eliminado al enemigo Naruto camino en línea recta

Kakashi vio como Naruto se acercaba mientras guardaba el cuchillo militar y empuñaba nuevamente un DMR

-si tienes tiempo para sentarte y observar el panorama con tranquilidad, mejor aprovéchalo y ayúdame a eliminar unas cuantas basuras del covenant- dijo Naruto caminando al lado de Kakashi

Las cosas no resultaban bien, eso lo sabía perfectamente Sarutobi. Las bajas de los valientes soldados que estaban luchando en la explanada noroeste de la base **daijo** eran más altas de la que él hubiese imaginado en la peor situación posible, ni con un grupo de spartans se podía mitigar correctamente el avance abismal de las tropas del covenant. La base no tenía mucho tiempo para que callera en manos del covenant.

Con su vista centrada en la pantalla que estaba ubicada en el puente de la súper nave de combate espacial nombrada **KONOHA** , el general de la nave veía como tropas enemigas avanzaban cada vez más, y solo rogaba para que el enemigo no alcanzara la nave antes de que esta pudiera partir.

-¡señor, todo está en orden. Esperando sus indicaciones!- comunico un almirante en la sala de mando

-entiendo-dijo Sarutobi con cierta tranquilidad en su voz-¡pongan todos los motores en marcha, salgamos de este infierno!-ordeno el general a sus subordinados, y observo como estos gustosos cumplían sus ordenes

Aunque la noticia de que ya podían despegar e iniciar la retirada para salvar a los civiles que se encontraban bajo su protección lo tranquilizaba no quitaba ese mal sabor de boca por las muertes de sus compañeros bajo su mando.

-¡motores listos!-comunico otro almirante en la sala

-¡abran las puertas del hangar y larguémonos!-ordeno Sarutobi sentado en su puesto de mando a la vez que exhalaba una bocanada de humo de su boca y apretaba la pipa que tenía en su mano derecha.

-" _¿aún nada viejo?"_ -se preguntó Naruto mientras halaba el gatillo de su DMR y eliminaba todo el enemigo que podía

Estando detrás de uno de los Scorpion que habían sido destruidos por el covenant, Naruto se resguardaba del fuego enemigo, detrás de él se encontraban unos cuantos soldados sin municiones esperando a una que él les diera orden para movilizarse en un rápido movimiento a la base y reabastecerse.

-Naruto la nave está a punto de partir, entren a la base y diríjanse al lado contrario donde están, donde los están esperando unos pelicans que los traerán a la nave-comunico Sarutobi por una línea de comunicación

-¿cómo van con la evacuación?-pregunto Naruto mientras lanzaba una granada a un grupo de grunts y después indicar a los marines que se movieran a la base

-se ha realizado satisfactoriamente-comunico el general

-¿y los registros de la base?-pregunto nuevamente Naruto mientras apuntaba con su rocket a un banshee y después disparaba, derribando la última nave enemiga

-no tuvimos es tiempo suficiente para terminar todo el proceso-informo Sarutobi

-entiendo-dijo Naruto para después cortar la comunicación

Tras escuchar eso Naruto observo la explanada, aun se acercaban más tropas del covenant, desechando su rocket y empuñando nuevamente su DMR el spartan se dirigió a la entrada de la base militar donde los demás marines lo esperaban y cubrían su espalda.

Cuando Naruto cruzo las puertas de la base estas se serraron, con un caminar despacio observo como la décima parte de los soldados con lo que habían iniciado la contienda en la explanada habían sobrevivido, algunos gravemente heridos y cansados, pero aún vivos, enfocando su mirada en el frente Naruto vio al grupo de spartans que acompañaban a Kakashi, sin detenerse se acercó a ellos, en medida que se acercaba centro su atención en los soldados con armaduras negras, lo que logro ver anteriormente de la forma como ellos se desenvolvieron en la batalla cuadraba perfectamente para lo que tenía planeado

-creo que ya fueron contactados por el general-hablo Naruto cuando llego a donde estaba el grupo, los cuales respondieron son asentimiento-entonces saben que en esta base aún hay un trabajo que hacer-dijo nuevamente recibiendo otro asentimiento como respuesta del grupo-bueno yo tengo un plan para realizar ese trabajo y de paso dejar una pequeña sorpresa a nuestros invitados y para eso necesito cierta colaboración-comento Naruto aun viéndolos

-¿en qué podemos colaborar?-pregunto expectante Obito

Ante esa pregunto Naruto sonrió con satisfacción dentro de su casco-quiero que tú y tú se armen con una rocket cada uno y se posicionen en esas torretas-ordeno el spartan a los dos soldados con armadura negra mientras señalaba unas torretas en el segundo piso de la base

-¿con que propósito señor?-pregunto Itachi a su colega

-ustedes se encargaran impedir todo lo que puedan el avance del covenant a la base-respondió Naruto a Itachi

-pero necesitaremos a alguien en la primera planta-dijo Obito

-no hay problema yo me encargo-dijo el rubio- ahora, Kakashi quiero que pongas cargas de C4 en todo el edificio y una gran cantidad de explosivos en las salas de archivos y sistemas que tiene la base, además quiero que se puedan detonar a una larga distancia-ordeno Naruto el de cabello plateado

-¿a todo el complejo?-pregunto incrédulo Kakashi

-¿no crees poder?-pregunto Naruto con altanería

Esta pregunta puso rígido a Kakashi y sin pensarlo dos veces respondió-no he dicho eso señor-hablo con firmeza

-es bueno saberlo-dijo Naruto, después se giró a los demás spartans-ustedes se encargaran de evacuar a los demás soldados a donde están los pelicans, y dejen uno para nosotros-ordeno nuevamente a los demás marines que estaban expectantes-¿entendido?-pregunto a los soldados

-¡señor, si señor!-respondieron animados los marines ante las ordenes de Naruto

-que esperan, en marcha-dijo Naruto para que cada quien se pusiera en marcha a cumplir sus órdenes. Después de esto el rubio recogió municiones para su DMR y lo recargo, caminado por los suministros más cerca recogió un rifle de asalto junto a una rocket, acomodando su DMR en el hombro izquierdo y si rifle de asalto en el derecho, empuño el lanza cohetes Naruto alzo la vista al segundo piso de la base-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-pregunto a sus compañeros de la segunda planta

-tres minutos para que lleguen a las puertas y unos cuatro para entren a la base-informo Itachi

-ya lo escucharon muchachos, están demorados en la evacuación-dijo Naruto a los soldados que estaba por partir, para después de unos segundos observar como despegaban unos pelicans

Habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que había hablado con el general donde le decía que la nave estaba por partir, pero nada había sucedido, con incertidumbre dio unos pasos a la entrada a la base por donde entrarían las fuerzas del covenant, para después girar y mirar una gran montaña que estaba detrás, al momento que observo la montaña sintió un temblor que fue acompañado del sonido de una gran avalancha de tierra, enfocando su vista en la montaña vio como una gigantesca compuerta de acero se habría para dar paso a la nave que comandaba Sarutobi, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio la nave, era enorme, no era inmensa la más grande que había visto en poder de la humanidad, era una nave de por lo menos dos veces el tamaño de Crucero Ligero Clase-Halcyon. La nave salió de la montaña con sus poderosos motores escupiendo fuego. La nave avanzaba con potencia y majestuosidad con un único objetivo, salir de ese planeta

-señor ya llegaron-comunico Itachi

Saliendo de su admiración hacia la nave Naruto se centró en su trabajo y apuntando con su lanza cohetes disparo aun phantom que tenía la intención de depositar tropas enemigas dentro de la nave

Sentado en su silla Sarutobi miraba la pantalla de su nave donde aparecían infinidad de datos, mirando al personal de la cabina de mando se puso de pie y pregunto

-¿cómo fue el despegue?-quería saber si todo estaba bien

-todo en orden señor-respondió el encargado de los motores de la nave

-lo mismo con el personal de la nave-informo otra persona de la cabina

-las armas no sufrieron daños, todo está funcionando al cien por ciento señor-comunico otro marine

-es bueno saberlo-dijo Sarutobi con tranquilidad-¿Qué información tenemos de las demás naves y de nuestros soldados en la base?-pregunto el general a su tripulación, pero un leve destello llamo su curiosidad y mirando en la dirección donde aprecio el destello observo como se formaba la I.A que lo acompañaba

-las demás naves de los generales despegaron con éxito. En cuanto a los soldados ya vienen unos pelicans en camino-informo la I.A

Asintiendo a la información Sarutobi fijo si visión en la pantalla que estaba frente suyo-gracias por informar, cuando salgamos de la atmosfera del planeta toma el mando para ponernos en órbita con las demás naves-dijo el general a la I.A qué sintió y desapareció del puente de mando

-¿Kakashi aún no está listo?-pregunto Naruto mientras disparaba a unos jackals con si rifle de asalto

Las cosa se estaban poniendo interesantes según la opinión de Naruto, después de la nave partió había iniciado la batalla dentro de la base, actualmente contaba con unas pocas balas en su rifle de asalto y otras pocas en su DMR, los cohetes de la rocket lo había utilizado para derribar unos banshee y phantom que querían invadir la base, también sabía que Obito e Itachi estaban en iguales condiciones, solo se defendía con las torretas y no ayudaba que estas se sobrecalentaban; cambiando su cargador apunto a los enemigos que estaban entrando por el portón de la base, pero sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio como fuera de la base se acercaban cuatro hunters, quitándoles el seguro a dos granadas de fragmentación las aventó a la entrada de la base, la explosión ocurrió, pero como esperaba eso no detuvo el avance de los grandes enemigos

Moviéndose de donde estaba Naruto se salvó de una granada de plasma lanzada por un ground, sin detenerse y moviéndose sin patrón fijo el rubio disparaba a todo enemigo que tuviera en su rango de visión, aproximándose a un grupo de jackals con escudo Naruto golpeo con su arma a su enemigo logrando que este perdiera su escudo, una pequeña luz verde lo advirtió del peligro que se aproximaba y dando un salto para atrás pudo salvarse de la explosión del disparo de uno de hunters, explosión que elimino a todo el grupo de jackals. Cuando el hunter localizo nuevamente al rubio apunto con intenciones radicales, Naruto viendo estos lanzo una granada al gran alienígena donde estallo pero no lo mato, más si lo retuvo de accionar el disparo, aprovechando esta oportunidad el rubio descargo todo su cargador en su enemigo que caía sin vida, sin tiempo que perder desecho su rifle de asalto y empuño su DMR mientras saltaba con el propósito de esquivar las balas de plasma de grounds y los elits que lo estaba rodeando

Mientras el saltaba pudo ver como otros hunters caía muertos por las torretas que manejaban sus compañeros, esquivando un disparo de plasma Naruto disparo las ultimas balas del DMR para después tirarlo al suelo y sacar su cuchillo militar, con el sonido de sus escudos de energía bajos el rubio apretó el agarre del cuchillo y corrió de frente degollando a todo ground que el viera, de entre los muertos pequeños alienígenas Naruto recogió un aguijoneador y descargo toda la munición en dos elits de armadura roja que se acercaban con espadas de energía, cuando estos cayeron sin vida Naruto empuño en cada mano una espada de energía y siguió su camino contras sus enemigos

Desde lo alto del segundo piso Itachi uchiha miraba como Naruto luchaba con dos espadas de energía, llegando a un grupo de grounds los corto a todos a la altura del cuello en cuestión de segundos, se podía ver como los escudos de Naruto chispeaban, un signo claro de que no tenía escudos, pero el uchiha veía como el rubio seguía en la batalla, donde ahora se enfrentaba a dos elits de armadura roja y dorada que portaban espadas de energía, vio como el rubio se agachaba para esquivar un corte que estaba dirigida a su cuello para después enterrar la espada que estaba en su mano izquierda al elit de armadura roja, después giro a un costado para evadir un corte vertical, siguiente de eso el rubio se apresuró del suelo y estiro su brazo derecho para clavar la otra espada en el cuello del elit de aradura dorada que callo muero, y sin enemigos alrededor Naruto se quedó quieto mientras sus escudos recargaban

-sorprendente- dijo en voz alta su pensamiento el uchiha

-¡ya está listo!-comunico Kakashi a sus compañeros

-bien dirijámonos al lugar donde está el pelican-ordeno Naruto observando como más naves enemigas se aproximaban

Los cuatro spartans se reunieron donde se encontraba el pelican con su respectivo piloto, apresurados subieron a la nave e iniciaron su partida de la base, conforme se alejaban del refugio militar observaban como las naves enemigas descendía y otras seguían arribando a la base **daijo** girando su cuerpo a los tres compañeros atrás Naruto se quitó el casco y extendió la mano a Kakashi que entendiendo le entrego un pequeño control remoto

-muchachos tengan esto presente, un buen anfitrión no es solo el que da la bienvenida, sí no que también lo es que da una buena fiesta con música agradable para los oídos…-dijo Naruto para ver como sus compañeros se quitaban sus cascos mostrando en sus caras expresiones de no entender nada de lo que había dicho, dando nuevamente otro giro para mirar la base militar hablo nuevamente- y que mejor música que rock puro-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras quitaba el seguro del control y oprimía un botón rojo

Al segundo después de ser oprimido el botón se escuchó una fuerte explosión la cual alzo una gigantesca columna de humo y llamas que envolvió a todas las naves enemigas que están cerca o sobrevolando la base militar **daijo,** todas fueron afectadas por la tremenda explosión y comenzaron a colisionar en el aire o simplemente se precipitaban a tierra

Desde el pelican los cuatro spartan veían como las naves caían ante la poderosa explosión, en eso de la observación sintieron como el pelican experimentaba turbulencia, este problema fue causado por la onda expansiva de la explosión ocurrida en la base militar, con los soldados agarrados de algo para no caerse de la nave mientras esta se estabilizaba Naruto observaba la base

-…esto si es música para mis oídos…-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa aun observando como la base se desplomaba y ardía en llamas mientras las naves del covenant caían como moscas, esto era una gran vista para él, esto era una gran vista para el Kyuubi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Buenas a todas las personas que siguen y apoyan esta historia,

 **1)** Primero que todo les agradezco por el apoyo mostrado con este proyecto (que sinceramente me dejo sorprendido por la acogida que tubo), y solo espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas y tengan por seguro que daré todo de mi para que este fic sea algo agradable a ustedes que lo leen

Respecto al harem lo realizare, pero será de una forma que no altere la historia, básicamente en esta temporada se conocerán las "candidatas a estar en el harem", y en la segunda temporada ya aparecerán las integrantes, además de que en esa temporada las candidatas tendrán un papel fundamental para la trama de la historia (este es un dato para las personas que apoyan esta historia: el dato es que en este fic habrá akatsuki versión de esta historia)

 **2)** segundo pero no menos importante, quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso en la publicación, sé que no es justificable, pero actualmente los estudios en la universidad me tienen corto de tiempo

 **3)** esto es un anuncio para las personas que siguen mis demás proyectos y es que la próxima historia que pienso actualizar es la fairy tail: nadie el igual y después sigue la otra de Naruto: nuevas metas no se para cuándo estarán pero tengan por seguro que apenas tenga tiempo actualizare mis fic

Y nuevamente agradezco el apoyo brindado a esta historia como a las demás que publico, que todos tengas mis más sinceros sentimientos de agradecimiento


End file.
